Looking into your Heart
by Labygirl13
Summary: Finished 1-25-03!!! You'll have to read to see what happens!!!
1. Default Chapter

Looking into your heart ****

Looking into your heart

Part One

"Why is it that I must have an heir? I am immortal, and I don't think that any child of mine would want to rule over the goblin kingdom," Jareth shouted at the top of his lungs.

"The reason, my son is because you aren't going to want to be king forever, and when that time comes, to whom will you pass on your kingdom to?" his father, Josephus, replied angrily. 

Josephus had come to visit Jareth and somehow, the subject of an heir came up. Jareth knew that his father would bring it up, he always did whenever he came to see him. And the conversation would always end up the same, both of them screaming at each other and one of them storming of into the Labyrinth in a huff, then returning much later to apologize, and the subject would not be brought up for the rest of the visit after that.

" I just don't see what point there is. I enjoy ruling this kingdom, even though I don't show it to my goblins, I don't ever see my life without them. They have been a part of my life as far back as I can remember"

" And they still will be a part of your life, and you'll still have power over them, it just wouldn't be the total power that you have now." Josephus said. " I know that there is no one in the world that you would dream of marrying and producing an heir to, so.."

" And what, may I ask, posseses you to come to that conclusion?" Jareth asked, defensively.

" Well, whenever I come here, you never seem to be courting anyone, and you used to be such a charming young man to all the girls when you were younger. Now all you do is sit around all day on your throne, stealing mortal children who are unwanted. So I just assume" Josephus said.

" Well, you're wrong." Jareth said simply, instantly regretting the moment that he had even opened his mouth.

"Ahh, so there is a young woman. Let me try to guess who it is. Could it be that lovely Clarise over in the animal kingdom, or maybe it is that"

" No father, it isn't any one of royalty. She isn't even of the underground, either."

" Really. Then it be one of those girls that you have sent through the Labyrinth in order to save their siblings and save their asses from their parents finding out what they did."

" That is not the way it works. The only time I ever keep the child is when it truly isn't loved, by either it's siblings, or by it's parents. That way I can give the child a proper life where they will be happy. And, yes it was one of those girls." Jareth said.

" Was? Do you mean to tell me that you still don't feel that way for her?" Josephus asked quietly.

" I thought I did, then I realized that she wouldn't ever love me. So I gave up." Jareth said." Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." And with that he was gone.

Part two

Jareth sat in his throne room, deep in thought, with a few of his goblins laying around him, having fun and talking.

Jareth felt bad because he had lied to his father. He had told him that there were no feelings there for his Sarah, but secretly, he did. There wasn't a night that he didn't dream of her living with him and ruling as Queen of the Goblins.

Jareth didn't understanf why these feelings were still so strong. It had been nearly ten years since Sarah had beaten his Labyrinth, but he felt like it had been only yesterday.

Josephus entered the throne room and imeadiately the goblins were cleared out of the room, giving the two men some privacy. 

"Jareth," Josephus said," I know that you didn't mean what you said earlier. I could sense it in your voice, and I can see it in your eyes. Now I'm not an expert on this, but if you truly love someone, you tell them and you show them. I think that you should go to this girl, and tell her."

" You're right. But I don't think that she'll listen to what I say, father. She is not like any normal mortal girl." Jareth said. 

Later Jareth was in his bedroom, thinking about what his father had said earlier, and what his reply had been. As he thought , he conjured up a crystal so that he could watch her. 

As he peered into it, he saw that she was in a park, playing with Toby. 

"How that boy has grown in the past ten years," he thought," I wonder if he even remembers what happened and what his sister did to save him."

At that moment , he realized what had to be done and sighed. " I can't go on living without her in my life. I have to see her and tell her. But how am I going to do it?"

Jareth stayed up all night until he finally came up with a plan to win Sarah's Heart.


	2. A Big Favor

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, with the exception of Josephus, Jareth's father, and any other character that you didn't see in the movie so please don't sue me!! I mean no harm.

Summary: Sarah's recalls certain events in her life and of her feelings for a former rival, until he comes back and tries to make amends.

Part one

As she sat on a park bench, keeping a close eye on her brother, Sarah Williams sighed. She had been so depressed lately, and she didn't know why. After another moment, she pulled out her Journal and began to write in it :

I still cannot figure out what is wrong with me. It has been nearly ten years since I rescued Toby, but it still feels like it was only yesterday. I can still remember eveything. How dark the oubliette was, the feeling of the morning dew, and even, unfortunately, the smell of the bog of eternal stench.

She paused, and looked up to check on Toby, who was still playing happily with other children, and continued to write:

It's amazing, but the one thing that I can remember the most was the feeling of being in his arms, dancing with him as if we were the only people in that ballroom. I have never truly admitted it to myself before now, but part of me felt as though I wanted to stay with him there forever. There was a time where I actually had feelings for him. 

She paused again and read what she had just written, not quite believing that she had acually written that down. She continued :

But I now realize that he was only reason he was dancing with me was because he was trying to make me forget about what I had come there for. It very hard to believe that he had almost succeeded in it, too. I mean, I love my brother. I couldn't ever really picture my life without him, and I honestly didn't mean it when I wished him away. I was just angry at my parents, and at my friends, as well. 

Deciding that she had enough writing for that day, she called for Toby and the two of them started walking home for dinner. Once they walked into the house, Toby ran off to play in his room and Sarah walked into the Kitchen where her step-mom was busy making dinner.

" Hi, Sarah. How was the park today?" She asked as she pulled a casserole out of the oven. 

After Sarah brought Toby back from the Labyrinth, it seemed as though her life couldn't have been better. She had seriously made an effort to work out her differences with her step-mother, and after many months, the two had become very close friends and were able to hold a normal conversation without it ending up in fighting.

" It was fine. Bright and sunny as usual." She answered.

" And how was Toby?"

" He was the same energetic little squirt that he always has been," she answered. " Is there anything that I can do to help with dinner?"

" I don't think so. I just have to make a salad, and everything will be ready. Why don't you go and wash up and I will call you down when everything is ready."

" All right." Sarah replied as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

Part two

Sarah walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. As she sat down on the bed and began to pull off her shoes, she noticed that here was a beautiful white rose on the pillow of her bed. She reached over and picked it up to smell it. 

" It must be from Karen or Dad." She thought when she saw that there was no note with the flower." I'll have to thank them tonight at dinner." And with that she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. 

Just as she walked out of the bathroom, Karen called for her to bring Toby down with her for dinner. She walked into the room to see what he was doing. She found him reading.

" Hey, Squirt. What'cha reading?" She asked him.

" An old book that I found in your room. It's a book called,'Labyrinth.'" He replied, as he flipped a page.

That stopped Sarah dead in her tracks." How did he find that book?" She thought to herself. " I thought that I packed that book up when I moved to college."

" You know what the weird thing is?" He asked her. " It feels like every word that I read out of this book happened to me. I almost positive about certain events in this book happened to me."

" There's no way that he could remember that. He wasn't even two years old and he didn't even talk then." Sarah thought to himself.

" I am on the last chapter after the girl returned home with her brother. I think that it's written wrong, though," Toby said, closing the book and setting it on his bed.

" And how do you think it should've ended, smart guy?" She asked, sitting down on the bed with him.

" She wanted to save her brother, but at the same time, it seemed as if she wanted to stay with the Goblin King. Like she was in love with him or something gross like that. If it was up to me, I would've had the girl forget about her brother and her famiyl and live with the Goblin King." He answered.

" How did you become so smart at such a young age?" She asked him as she tossed the book onto his nightstand.

" I just am. I always have been smart. Even when I was a baby, Dad said that I was smarter than you were." He replied, as he climbed on top of her.

" That probably is true. C'mon, let's go downstairs for dinner," sh said, as she picked him up and carried him downstairs.

Part Three

" So, How was you day, Sarah?" her father asked her after they all had been eating for a while.

"It was the same as it always is. Another boring summer day. Part of me can't wait until fall rolls around so I can start college again." She answered. She had decided that she was going to go back to school that fall to get her masters degree in journalism, and become a real writer.

" I can't wait for the fall to roll around either," her step-mom replied. " I cant get any of the flowers in the garden to stay in bloom. I am at the end of my rope with them, and I might just give up for this year."

" Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. The flower that you left on my bed today was in full bloom," Sarah replied, taking a bite of her salad. When she looked up, she got blank stares from the rest of her family.

"What?" She asked the rest of them.

" Um, what flower are you talking about, honey?" her father asked.

" Well, someone left a beautiful white rose on my bed this afternoon and I just assumed that either you or dad left it on my bed. One of you did leave it there, didn't you?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, honey. Toby, do you know anything about this?" her father asked her brother.

Toby, who had his mouth stuffed with food, simply shook his head no.

"Well, it looks as though someone has a secret admirer." Her step-mom proclaimed.

"Yes, but who?" Sarah thought. "And how did they get up into my room. What if they were looking around?"

"Do you mind if I go for a walk?" She asked her parents." I have to be alone for awhile." 

When her parents said yes, she got up and grabbed her bag and her journal and headed out the door.

She decided to walk to the park where she had spent her entire afternoon. After walking around for awhile, she settled down on a bench not far from where she sat earlier this afternoon and opened her journal. She read what she had written earlier that day about ten times before she thought that she heard someone laughing softly. When she looked up, she saw nothing. She shrugged and went back to reading again when she heard the faint chuckle on the wind. This time when she looked up, she gasped at the familiar figure standing not more than fifteeen feet away from her. 

He was dressed in a white poets shirt, black pants, boots, and cape. His hands were adorned with black leather gloves. He looked as handsome as she remembered. He walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bench. For awhile, niether said a single word. Finally, he spoke up.

" Aren't you going to ask why I am here?"

" Ok. Why are you here?" She replied as she stood up and started to walk away.

" I thought that you would already know the answer, sweet Sarah." He replied." What with all the little clues that I have left around for you." 

This made Sarah freeze dead in her track. She spun around to face him and put her hands on her hips."What are you talking about?" She asked him."What clues?"

"You know. You don't think that a rose could bloom that perfectly in this summer weather, and what do you think led Toby to find that book in your room and say the things he said."

"You made him say those things?" She asked.

"Although Toby is a very smart young lad, he is not that smart. I had to help him out with it a little, but he pulled it off nicely." 

" Is that the only reason why you are here?" She asked him.

He stood up and started walking towards her. " Don't you know, my dear gal, it is our anniversary."

She looked at him stunned, " Anniversary of what?"

" It has been exactly ten years since you defeated my Labyrinth, and I thought that we should throw a little celebration. Just you and I." He said, stopping right in front of her.

" And what makes you think that I would want to be with you?" She asked him, uncomfortable that he was standing so close.

He stared at her and she couldn't hold his gaze. His mismatched blue eyes were just too intense. She lowered her eyes to the ground. She kept them closed until she felt a gloved hand cup her chin and forced her to look at him.

" Because I know you, and I know that you want to spend time with me." 

And with that, He lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips softly against hers. It was sweet and simple, yet it worked its way to a kiss of passion. When they broke apart for air. He held her in his arms and they watched the sunset over the hills together.

" Sarah, the other reason why I came here is that I have a little.. well a big favor to ask of you. I hope that you will be willing to agree to it." He said.

" Anything for you." She said. " What is the big favor?"

He looked deep into her eyes, took a deep breath and said," I need for you to sleep with me."

TBC

Please send reviews!! J 


	3. A Simple Proposal

Disclaimer: I donít own them

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please don't sue me.

Yippee!! I finally managed to sit down and write the third chapter. I have been on vacation and was forced to live without a computer in my life. But I am back, so please read and review.

Looking Into Your Heart 3: A Simple Proposal

"What did you say?" Sarah asked, not really sure if she heard him correctly.

" You heard me." He said. " Although I really didn't want it to come out like that, and I apologize for being so blunt."

"No Shit," Sarah replied, shoving him in the chest and storming off a few steps away from him.

" No, you don't understand..." Jareth began, only to be cut off by Sarah. " No, YOU don't understand. What kind of a person do you think I am? Do you think that you can just walk right back into my life and request such a favor from me?"

" If you would just sit down and please let me explain," he said. She immediately sat down on the bench and he did the same. He was silent for a few minutes, staring at the sun as it settled behind the horizon. And Sarah became very impatient. 

She finally said, " Well, are you going to talk to me?" He chuckled and turned his head to face her. " I see that not much has changed since we last met. You still are the impatient girl that I remember, even though you are now an impatient woman." He paused, then began:

" It all began when my father, Josephus, came to visit me not long after you defeated' me." He said, frowning at those last few words.

" I never knew that you had a father," Sarah said. 

"Well of course I do." Jareth replied, " How do you think I came to be, or did you skip that chapter of human anatomy?" Sarah was ready with a snappy comeback, but decided to hold her tongue for fear that he might not continue with his story.

" Anyway, he came to see me and he explained that the reason he was there was to inform me that I should begin paying attention to my royal duties and the first order of business was that I should consider producing an heir in case something should have happened to me."

"So my father began to suggest many different women to whom I should court. And I did, but it was only to please him. He knew it, too. He would always visit to see if I had made any progress, and he always left a disappointed man. We kept this routine up for a long time, and after a few years I began to get bored, so I just gave up."

He paused again, then said, " On his last visit, my father informed me that it was a necessity that I have an heir because of a conflict that was brewing between his kingdom and a rival kingdom, and he feared that he would need me and my goblins help with any fighting that might occur."

" After he left, I sat down and really thought about it. And I came to a conclusion." he said, looking over at her.

Sarah had been hanging onto every word and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she asked, " Well, What was the conclusion." 

Jareth took a deep breath, let it out, and said, " I am not getting any younger. Hell, I am nearly 350 years old. And I realized that I wanted to have children, but not with any of those women that I courted. Sure, they all would've been wonderful mother to my children, but there was one quality that none of them had which I consider the most important quality in a woman."

" And what would that be," Sarah said. Jareth stood up and took a few steps away from her. then he turned around to face her and said, " They weren't you."

That caught Sarah off guard and she sat there, and she sat there and stared at him with a stunned expression on her face. They stayed like that for a minute or so, before Jareth finally walked over to the bench and knelt down in front of her. 

He took her hands in his and he said to her, " Sarah, I have loved you ever since I first saw you. When you were in that park, reciting those line. I could see the passion that you had, and I fell in love with it. In the very end, when you couldn't remember the line, I was secretly hoping that you would never remember it, or that you would change your mind and not to say it at all, because I wanted you to stay with me and rule with me."

Sarah said, " Well, what did you expect? You had stolen my brother, forced me to play your games, and you even drugged me so that I wouldn't remember why I was there. You said it yourself, you can be very cruel."

"Sarah," he said. " the only reason that I drugged you and made you forget was because I wanted to show you how I felt. It almost worked, too. But you were so focused and determined. And in the end, I never would've kept Toby, I could see that he was loved. I only take the children who are unloved and unwanted by their families."

" And you led me on all that time?" she asked. " If I had known, I never would've had to go through that." 

" True." Jareth said, " But you do have to admit, all in all, you did have a good time, didn't you?" he asked, a small, sly grin creeping on his face.

All that Sarah could do was look at him and smile before she began to chuckle, " I suppose I did, all in all." 

She paused, then she said, "But I still don't know, Jareth. I mean, you come here and you ask me if I will sleep with you and have your child. I need time to think about this and I have to let all this sink in."

" I thought that you might say that," Jareth said. " and I will give you time to think. I will give you a week. But if you decide before the week is up, just call. I will be there immediately. But until then..." He kissed her hand first, then leaned up to give a quick kiss on the lips before she could react. Then he stood up and walked a few steps backwards, and he disappeared, leaving her there, a dazed look on her face. 

Part Two

Sarah sat on that bench for what seemed to her like ten minutes. But she didn't realize that it had become completely dark. She looked at her watch and realized that it was after 10:00. She jumped up and said, " Holy shit." And she began to run home, her notebook tucked under her arm.

When she ran in the door, she found her father and her stepmother sitting at the dining room table, waiting for her.

" Sarah, thank god," her father said as he stood up to give her a hug. " I was about to call the police and report you missing. Where were you?"

" I was at the park and I just lost track of time," Sarah replied as she gave her stepmother a hug. " I am sorry. I just had a lot on my mind. And I had some things that I had to clear up." 

" Well if it ever happens again, please call and tell us where you are," her father said.

" Now stop it," her stepmother replied. " But we aren't going to punish her because she probably had some women issues to deal with. Am I right, Sarah?"

"Exactly," Sarah said, looking from her father to her stepmother, and back.

" Well, I suppose that we can let it slide this time, just don't let it happen again. I am too young for a heart attack."

" I won't, dad." Sarah said. " Now you can go upstairs to bed because I can see that it's what you want to do."

He nodded, and headed upstairs. Her stepmother sat back down and said, " So, who is the guy?"

" How did you know?" Sarah said. 

Her stepmother replied, " It is a woman thing. I can tell because you have that glazed look in your eyes. It says that you are in love, and yet you're confused. So who is it?"

" Well, it's a man that I met a few years ago. And I saw him again recently. I thought that he was out of my life, but when I saw him, I felt all of these different emotions running through me."

" Well it's obvious to me that you are in love with this man." her stepmother replied. " I had the same feelings when I met your father. It's the kind of thing where you can't get him out of your head. You're always thinking about him, no matter what." She began to walk over to the stairs to head up to bed, but turned around and said, " If you truly love this man, go for him. It will be a lot easier on you then trying to get him out of your head and out of your heart." And with that, she went upstairs and left Sarah sitting at the table. 

Sarah thought long and hard about what her stepmother had just said to her. But she still was very confused. She decided that she would sleep on it and went upstairs to her room. 

She lay in bed and looked up at her ceiling for a while still trying to sort the events of the day out and figure out what her reply was going to be. She gave up and fell asleep, unaware that her answer was waiting for her in her dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There!!! I did it!!!! And it only took me until three in the morning to finish it! Whatdo ya think about it? What do you suggest I do? Pleas, please, please, please review J 


	4. What Dreams Hold

Chapter 4: What Dreams Hold 

Chapter 4: What Dreams Hold

Disclaimer: Again, all together now, they are not mine. But how I wish that they were.

Summary: After Jareth makes a certain proposal to Sarah, her dreams help her in making a decision.

AAARRGGHH!!! I am sorry I am posting so late, but I got backtracked with school and with the events that took place. But I am back, so you better read my stuff and review it, or I am just wasting my time. ;)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

At first, Sarah felt nothing. There was just blackness around her. she felt around with her hands to find that there was nothing there. She tried to move around, but ran into a wall about three steps in front of her.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, frustrated, as she turned around and put her hands out in front of her again, only to hit another wall after about eight steps.

Trying a new technique, she put her hands against the wall, and felt her way along as she moved, being careful not to trip. When she found an opening, she smiled and moved towards it, only to fall into the blackness, screaming.

" If only there were a bunch of hands here to help me." she thought to herself as she continued to fall. She didn't scream. Her throat wouldn't allow her to. All she could do was close her eyes and wait until she stopped falling.

It wasn't until later that she realized that she had stopped falling, and had somehow landed comfortably on something soft. She looked around and realized where she was. She was sitting on Jareth's throne in his castle. 

" Odd." She thought. " I don't remember even landing." As she tried to make out what had happened, she heard a voice call out, " Majesty?"

She looked over to see a small goblin standing at the base of the throne, his eyes wide, with a broken urn at his feet. "Where am I?" Sarah asked him.

" What? Of course you know where you are, Your Majesty." the goblin replied. " Is there anything wrong? I heard a crash and ran in her to find that the urn was broken, and that you were staring off into space. Are you feeling allright?" 

" No, I don't feel allright." Sarah said. " I don't know how I got here. All I know is that I went to bed in my own room, and then I was in a black room, then I was falling through the darkness, and I opened my eyes and found myself here, on HIS throne."

" I can assure you that none of that could've happened, Your Majesty." The goblin said, as he moved around to clean up the broken pieces.

" What did you call me?" Sarah asked, hoping that her ears were playing tricks on her.

" I called you Your Majesty', ma'am. why?" 

" I am not you queen. I never was." Sarah said, to which the goblin began laughing hysterically. " What's so funny?" She asked him, angrily.

The goblin shut up immediately and said, " I am truly sorry , Majesty, it's just that I have no idea what you are saying. All I know is that you have been married to His Majesty now for about ten years and that You have been our queen for that long, also." 

" Oh great." Sarah said. " Well, where is he?" She asked him. " His Majesty is down in the village, meeting with some of the goblins. And he has taken the little ones with him."

"What little ones' ?" She asked him, fearing, what his answer would be.

" Why your children, Majesty. He would have brought you as well, but with you in your condition, he thought that it would be better if you stayed off of your feet."

" I have children? When did this happen?" She asked him.

" Well, first there was little Damien, that was about eight years ago, then there was Mikayla, she came around about four years after that, and in about another month, there will be one more addition." the goblin said, gesturing at her stomach.

Sarah looked down and saw that her once flat stomach now was a huge bulge. She brought her hand up to it, and felt a powerful kick.

" This can't be happening." She said to herself, as she brought her hands up to her head.

" Majesty, is anything the matter?" the goblin asked, but it was too late, for the Goblin Queen had already fainted.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Well? You know what to do. Don't hesitate and leave it. :)


	5. What Dreams Hold: Part Two

Part Two

Please note that this is just a continuation of the last Chapter.

Disclaimer= All together now, everybody sing along with me: They don't belong to me, I do not own them, please don't sue me. 

Here we go another installment of the story. I have gotten some reviews wondering what the last chapter had to do with anything. So I'll explain: The last chapter was titled "What dreams hold." And at the end of the chapter before that, Sarah had just made her decision about Jareth's proposal, and fell asleep, not knowing what lay ahead of her in her dreams. Any more questions? Feel free to ask in your review, or e-mail me. ( My address is in my Bio.)

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah woke to hear voices around her. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't recognize any of the voices. Except for one.

" How do you know that there is nothing wrong with her. She hasn't woken up yet, and I'm beginning to get worried." She heard him exclaim.

" I assure you, your Majesty, there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. She has just been spending too much time on her feet lately, and in her condition, she should be resting more." She heard another voice say.

Sarah opened one eye to see that Jareth was standing there with another goblin. She took a wild guess and thought that he must be a doctor. He began to pack up his things as they continued to talk.

" I assume that you will talk with her when she wakes up?" the doctor asked Jareth as he finished packing and closed his doctor's bag.

" Yes. And thank you for coming out. I know that it is a long journey for you and we really do appreciate it." Jareth said.

" Oh, it was not a problem. It's probably a good thing that I came out anyway, seeing that she is getting close to her due date. Now, if there is nothing else, I'll let myself out. Good night." The doctor-goblin said, and he walked out of the room.

Sarah decided that she had waited in silence long enough, and opened her eyes to see Jareth standing over by the window, looking out. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He noticed and was instantly at her side, both his hands holding one of hers.

" Darling, are you feeling allright? Is there anything I can do for you?" he began asking her all these questions as he leaned over to kiss her. 

She instantly turned her head and said, " What do you think you are doing? Why are you calling me darling'?" 

"What are you talking about? I am your husband. You are my wife and the mother of my children." Jareth said.

" I never married you, and I never had any children with you. I don't even remember how I got here." Sarah said, as she sat up in the bed.

" Well, I remember that ten years ago you and I were married, and in that time we had two children, with a third one on the way." he said, placing one hand on her stomach.

" No, that's not it. I remember you coming back into my life after ten years from when I went through the Labyrinth. You asked me to do a big favor for you. You said that you needed a heir, and that you wanted me to be the mother." She said.

" Sarah...." Jareth began, but she didn't allow him to go on.

" Wait. You confessed your love to me, and you said you would give me a week to think about it before returning. I had made my decision that night on what my answer would be. But I was going to wait until the next day to tell you. I remember going to bed and falling asleep, and waking up and being here." She finished as she looked at him.

" Darl... Sarah." he began. " That was long time ago. I don't know what happened to you, but you have been with me and our family in the underground for the last ten years."

"How do I know that for sure?" She asked him. " I was going to call you and tell you that my response to your request was...." 

" ....That you felt terrible about it, but you felt that you couldn't be the mother of my child." He finished for her. " Yes, I remember that. You didn't think that you were fit enough to be the mother of my child, and it was devastating to me."

" That explains it. You must have hypnotized me. I didn't think that you truly loved me, you just wanted to use me for a child. And I didn't think that I loved you either." She said, her anger rising.

" Please, let me continue." Jareth said, trying to calm her down. "I was so depressed that I wouldn't get out of bed for days at a time. Shortly after I had last seen you, one of my father's messengers came to tell me that a war had broken out and that he needed my help as soon as possible. But I refused to go, because my heart had been shattered. 

Jareth stood and moved over by the window in the room. He looked out of it as he continued. 

"My father saw that the only way he could get my help was to go to you personally and show you how depressed I was. I don't know what happened to you, but you changed your mind. You came to me and told me your new decision, and we ended up being married by my father so that I could go and assist him in his war."

He paused for a moment, closed his eyes, and continued.

" I was gone for almost a year and a half. Captured by my father's enemies. It was a living hell for me. Not to be with you and to hold you. Finally, my father had rallied up enough creatures from his kingdom and from mine as well to invade the kingdom where I was prisoner. They liberated all of us and I immediately came back home to you."

He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

" I can remember seeing you for the first time after I returned. You were right where you are now. Laying in bed, asleep. I wanted to wake you, but you looked so peaceful that I just froze. I stood over you just looking at your beautiful face as you slept. 

" For some reason, you woke up. You opened your eyes and looked at me. And you screamed." Jareth said, chuckling. Sarah looked down and blushed, even though she didn't remember any of what he was saying. " When you finally realized that it was me, you began to cry and jumped out of bed and into my arms."

Jareth moved over to her side, sat in a chair next to the bed, took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it.

"We made a child that night, Sarah." he said. " In this bed right here. Our son, Damien. He was born in this bed as well. Then four years after that, our daughter, Mikayla, was born here as well. And soon," he said, placing a hand on her stomach, " our third child will be born here. And I am looking forward to it as much as I was when it was our first two. It has been ten years, Sarah."

He stood up and leaned in towards her face as he said, " and you know what? If I had to do it all again, I don't think that I would do a single thing different." 

Before she could say anything or react, he closed the space between them and kissed her. She was startled at first, but then gave in. " God, he is a great kisser," she thought. Jareth decided to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sarah responded immediately, and she felt as if her insides were bursting. 

She thought that it was out of pleasure. But not long after the first burst, a huge amount of pain in her abdomen sank in. It hit her so hard that she accidentally bit down on Jareth's tongue.

"Ow!!" they both exclaimed at the same time. She put her hand to her stomach and he put his hand to his mouth.

" Jareth," she said, " You know how you said our third child will be here soon. Well it looks as though soon is now." She said as another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

(Dramatic Music playing) DA-DA-DA!!! What will happen to our beloved Sarah.


	6. What Dreams Hold: Part Three

Part Three

Well, so far the posting every week has been working, but only because I had some time off from school, so we'll see if this method sticks.

Disclaimer- I am not even going to establish that these characters ( or most of them) don't even belong to me. Not at all.

Summary- As Sarah dream continues as she goes through some major pains.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

" OOWWW!!" Sarah screamed as she placed both her hands onto her belly. " Jareth, I think that the baby is coming."

" Sarah, are you sure?" he said taking hold of her hands, and kissing her brow.

Sarah didn't even bother to respond to that question, because another wave of pain hit her like a ton of bricks and she instead screamed again and squeezed his hands. It hurt him, but he didn't say anything. 

"How could I let you do this to me?" she asked him, gritting her teeth, trying to hold back another scream.

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle as he said, " You said that to me when we had our other children." 

"Can't you do something productive, like run and grab the doctor," she said to him.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you?" he asked her, standing up.

"Get out of here, and leave me alone!!" Sarah screamed at him. Jareth turned and began to walk out of the room as another contraction came around. She screamed to him, "Jareth get back here!! Don't leave me!!"

He was instantly at her side, holding both of her hands in his, and shouting for one of the guards. When a small guard named Noj entered the room, he said, "Go after the doctor and bring him back!!" 

" Of course, Sire," Noj replied. "Is everything allright?" He asked.

"Does it look like everything is allright? The queen has gone into labor! Now, hurry up and go fetch him!!" 

"Right away, your Majesty." the goblin said as he ran out of the room after the doctor.

"Everything is going to be fine, darling." Jareth said as he cradled her in his arms and rocked her. Sarah couldn't say anything because the pain was to much, so she just held onto Jareth for dear life and cried as she waited for the pain to subside.

There was a knock at the door, and another goblin named Kaj entered. "Your Majesty," he said. "Your two children are waiting outside the door. I believe they heard their mother screaming and want to know what's wrong." 

"Are you up to seeing Damien and Mikayla right now, Darling?" He asked her. "As long as they aren't in here for very long. I don't want them to see me like this right now. It will scare them even more." Sarah replied.

Jareth nodded and said to the goblin, "Please escort them in Kaj, and wait by the door. When we call for you again, please come and take the children out of the room." 

"Certainly, your majesty." Kaj said. He turned out of the room and reentered holding the hands of two small children. It was the first time that Sarah had seen them.

Damien looked like a miniature version of Jareth. He was on the tall side for an eight-year-old, and he had his father's long, blond hair, and his dashing good looks. Mikayla, on the other hand, looked more like Sarah, having a beautiful head of dark curls and big brown eyes. One wouldn't be able to tell that the two were brother and sister by just looking at them.

"Come here, children," Jareth said, and the two were immediately at the bedside. "Now, are you scared because you heard your mother screaming?" The two children nodded. Sarah couldn't get used to Jareth calling her mother'.

"Well, do you remember the talk that we had with you a while ago when we told you that your mother was going to have another baby?" 

Mikayla said, "You said that mommy's stomach was going to get really big, and that there was a baby growing in it."

"Yes The baby is in your mother's stomach, and now the time has come when the baby wants to come out." Jareth said to them. "It wants to meet it's big brother and sister."

"Why was mommy screaming then?" Damien said, his eyes full of fear.

Sarah said, "Well, when the baby is ready to come out, it moves around a lot. It begins to kick and pound on mommy from the inside. And it really hurts mommy. But the pain doesn't last for a long time because..."

Jareth stood and moved to the window while Sarah kept on talking to their children. He closed his eyes and used his telepathic powers to call on his father. After what seemed like a long time, Josephus finally answered.

"What is it, Jareth?" he heard his father's voice say to him.

"Father, I need to ask a favor of you." he thought. "Sarah has gone into labor, and the children are scared because they heard her screaming. Do you think that you can come here and take them to your kingdom so that they don't have to listen to the screams anymore? We don't want to traumatize them."

"Not a problem, son," Josephus replied. " I'll be there in a minute."

Jareth moved back over to The bed and took Sarah hand in his as she finished explaining why she screamed. " So it's okay if mommy screams right now."

"But I have a surprise for you, children." Jareth said. "Your grandfather is going to be coming to take you to his castle for a while so that you can spend some time with him. So why don't you go and pack a few things up for your visit?"

As he spoke with the children, Sarah felt another contraction and she gripped his hand tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, holding a scream in so that she wouldn't scare the children even more.

Jareth called for Kaj and led the children out of the room. He then moved back over to the bed and sat with Sarah. 

They sat like that for a while, because the doctor hadn't returned yet to help them. It was pure torture for Sarah.

"Isn't there anything that you can do for the pain, like use magic or something?" She asked him as another contraction subsided.

"Sadly, my dear, there are certain things that magic cannot cure or help. And, unfortunately, the process of childbirth is one of those things." he said to her, a sad look on his face. Jareth didn't know how terrible the pain was for her, but to see his wife suffer through it was enough to make him hurt. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't do anything but hold her. It made him feel so helpless.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Finally, the doctor returned. He had arrived at his house at the edge of the kingdom when the guards finally caught up to him. He proceeded to check Sarah to see how she was doing.

"Well, it looks as though you have a ways to go, your majesty." He said to her. "You are only about halfway through the labor, and if we began to push now, it would risk both your's and the child's life. And I am deeply sorry to say that there is nothing that I can do for the pain, either."

"Just great." Sarah said under her breath, as another contraction began to hit her.

Jareth looked at the doctor and said, "Is there anything that we can do to help ease the pain while we wait for the time to pass?"

The doctor said, "Walking is probably your best bet, although bathing in lukewarm water helps. But I would go with the walking. It apparently takes your mind off of the pain if you focus on things around you."

And so for the next few hours, Sarah walked around the halls while she leaned into Jareth, since she couldn't walk normally because of the pain. They had to stop many times so that Sarah could wait for the pain to subside. She focused on all of the beautiful paintings while Jareth told her about everything, trying to keep her mind off of the pain.

Finally, the doctor checked her again and told her that she was ready. He told her that she could begin to push when she was ready, to which she replied, "I'm ready!! Just get this thing out of me right now!!" 

Jareth moved behind her on the bed so that she was sitting in his lap. She took hold of both of his hands as the doctor told her to start pushing. She pushed, but the pain was so immense that she had to stop. "I can't go on. I can't do it!!" She said, as she relaxed into Jareth's chest.

Jareth said to her, "If you don't continue to push darling, the pain will last longer." 

"But it hurts to much. I don't know if I will be able to make it all the way through." She said, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Jareth kissed the top of her head as he whispered, "I know that you can do this, my love. I just know. You have that spark in you that says that you won't ever give up. You have always been a very stubborn woman, don't let this stop you now."

Sarah let all these words sink in and decided that he was right. "Allright." she said. "Let's do this."

She took hold of his hands again and began to push when the doctor told her to. She held her breath, closed her eyes, and squeezed Jareth's hands. It hurt so much for her, but she decided to hold it all in. She felt as though she was falling apart from the inside out. She kept pushing until the doctor said to relax.

After about ten more pushes, she felt as though she was going to pass out again. The doctor said, "Okay, I just need one more big push from you, and you will meet your new child."

Jareth kissed her head again and coaxed her to go for it. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might, But this time the pain was so different. It hurt even more, and she couldn't help but scream this time. When it got so bad that she thought she was going to explode, it finally stopped. 

Sarah just sat there, with her eyes still tightly closed, not believing that the pain was gone, and waiting to hear the child cry. It seemed like a long time before she heard the first wail. and when the child began to cry, Sarah began to cry as well. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

Jareth finally said, "Look, Sarah. Look at our child. See how beautiful it is." 

She opened her eyes to see that the child had been cleaned, wrapped in a blanket, and placed on her lap. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. 

" Well, is it a boy or a girl?" she asked the doctor. " It's a girl." the doctor proclaimed proudly. " A very healthy little girl." He added as he began to pack up his things for the second time that night.

Jareth looked over her shoulder as he began to cry. "A girl. The most beautiful girl in the world. Or one of three." he said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

The little girl had a little wispy patch of blond hair on the top of her head, and her face looked like a mixture of both her parents. Her father's dazzling blue eyes, and his slim nose, while she had her mother's lips and chin.

They sat there for the longest time. The doctor had long since left, and the little girl had long since fallen asleep. Sarah look from the child to Jareth and asked, "What do you think we should name her?"

"Well, what do you she looks like?" he asked her. " I think that she looks like a Hope."

Sarah thought about it for a second, then said, "Hope. I like it. It's perfect." 

They sat there as they watched the child sleep for a long time, neither of them saying anything or moving.

Jareth finally decided to break the silence and said, "You know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world and that I will always love you and our children for the rest of my life."

"Yes. And I will always love you and my children for the rest of my life as well." She said as she looked into his eyes for the first time that night. 

He moved in and captured her lips with his, and proceeded to move around her face, panting little kisses here and there. As he continued around her jawline, he began to whisper, "I love you....I love you...I love you..." every time he kissed a new spot.

Sarah closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure that he was giving her, but then she didn't feel anything. None of the kisses that Jareth was planting on her face. Nothing at all.

When she opened her eyes again, all that she could see was black. She closed them again hoping that she would return to Jareth. 

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah woke up with a start. She looked around in the darkness to see that she was in her room again. She realized that she was breathing really hard and that her pajamas were soaked in sweat.

"It couldn't have been a dream. It was too real. There's no way that it was a dream." she thought to herself.

She kept repeating these words to herself as she curled into a little ball and began to cry.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Another chapter down. What will happen next week? Tune in when another chapter is uploaded. 

Same Labyrinth Time, Same Labyrinth Channel. Theme music begins to play. 

(Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, LABY-RINTH)

P.S. Feel free to leave a review at the door on your way out, and thanks for dropping by.


	7. The Awakening

The Awakening

Disclaimer: (I don't say anything, but just turn and walk away, refusing to believe that I wasn't the genius that created the characters.) 

Summary: After Sarah wakes up, she spends her day trying to analyze her dreams and figure out what is going to happen now.

AAACCCKKK!!!! Where has all the time gone!! I can't believe a week has already passed us by. It took me almost the entire week to come up with this chapter, and I don't know if I am all too happy about it. Sadly, I suffered from a major case of writer's block, but hopefully I am out of it now. Please leave your reviews.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah didn't remember when she fell asleep. She had been up all night, trying to figure out what her dream meant. She also had been crying most of the night. She couldn't figure out why though. 

She opened her eyes to see that she was still in her room. She looked at the clock to see that it was almost 10:00. She groaned at the fact that she had to get up and face her day. She wished that she could go to sleep and just never wake up. While she lay there, thinking, she heard a knock on her door.

"Sarah, honey. Are you awake?" she heard her stepmother, Karen, call out from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, I'm awake. And you can come in" she replied as she sat up in bed.

Karen opened the door, looked at Sarah, and said, "You look like you didn't sleep at all last night. Are you feeling alright?" as she walked over and put her hand on Sarah's forehead, checking her temperature.

"I'm feeling fine, Karen. I just had a hard time sleeping last night." Sarah replied.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you," Karen said as she pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down. Sarah didn't reply, but instead looked down at her hands.

"Did you think about what I told you last night?" Karen asked her. Sarah nodded. " And what did you decide?" 

"I thought that I made a decision last night, but now I don't know if it's the right decision or not.," Sarah said, not taking her eyes off of her hands.

"Well," Karen said as she stood up. "Why don't you get dressed, and come downstairs and have some breakfast. There should be some left, unless Toby got hungry again and raided my fridge."

"I will," Sarah said. "Thanks for everything, Karen." Her stepmother smiled at her, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sarah decided to take a shower first and headed of to the bathroom.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah again sat on the park bench, all alone. She had spent most of the day helping Karen clean up the house, and after their family ate dinner again, she said that she was going for a walk, so that her dad wouldn't worry.

It was now after dark, and Sarah was all alone on the bench. The park was nearly empty, with the few remaining people packing up their things and heading for home. 

Sarah watched as the mothers tried to control their children, who weren't ready to go home for the night, and continued to analyze her dream from the previous night. 

She couldn't understand. She had decided the previous night that she loved Jareth, but she didn't feel that she wouldn't be his best choice for a mother of his child. She was sure that it would've hurt him, but he would've gotten over it and moved on to other women. But that dream, it was giving her second thoughts.

"Maybe I should reconsider," she thought as the last few stranglers walked out of the park gates, leaving her alone once again for a second time in two days. "How bad could it be?" 

Sarah got up off the bench and began walking around the park, not caring which direction she was heading. She wound up in front of the swings and sat down on one of them. 

"Why did he have to come back into my life?" she thought. "I was moving into a new stage in my life, and was ready to move past all of that, now I learn that he wants an heir, and he wants me to produce it."

"It probably wouldn't be that bad. I might actually enjoy it." She smiled at that last thought, as she began to swing. 

Sarah continued to swing and she began to feel something that she never felt before. It was like something deep inside of her was bursting and flowing through her blood. It was such a wonderful feeling. She began to laugh as she continued to swing. And she continued to laugh for a long time.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

She arrived home well after dark to see that her father and stepmother were curled up on the couch, asleep with the TV was turned on. Sarah turned it off and went upstairs towards her room. She stopped by Toby's room and peeked in. He was fast asleep with her copy of "Labyrinth" on his chest, the book open to a page near the end. 

Sarah walked in the room and picked up the book. She read the part that Toby had left off at. "Just fear me, Love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." she smirked as she put the book on his night stand, kissed his forehead, turned off his light, and walked to her room.

She sat down on her bed and looked around. She looked at all of the memories that she had collected in the objects in her room. Her eyes fell upon her music box. She remembered how she was that girl. How wonderful it felt to be in his arms as they danced. The more she thought of it, the more that feeling that she had in the park earlier came back to her.

She sat up as all the pieces finally clicked into place. That was what she wanted. She wanted to dance in his arms. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up with him every morning. She wanted to have his children. She just wanted to be with him.

Karen was right. She was in love. Only she didn't believe it when Karen was talking to her about it the previous night. But now that Sarah thought about it, she realized that the way that Karen saw her dad was the way that Sarah saw Jareth. 

She decided that she couldn't wait a whole week to tell him. She needed to see him. She stood up, shut off the lights in her room, and moved to the middle of her room. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said, "Jareth, I need to see you. I have made my decision."

She waited and waited. But he didn't respond. She repeated his name a few times, and waited some more. But he still didn't come to her. She began to lose hope, and sat down on the bed. She felt so helpless. The only thing she could do was call out his name every once in a while, but mostly she stared into the darkness, waiting for him to appear in front of her. But he never came.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Well, What's goin' on in your mind? I was thinking for the next chapter that I would do a Jareth based story that is supposed to be going on at the same time that this was happening with Sarah. Please leave the reviews and comments on your way out.


	8. In Times of War

In Times of War

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear to tell people that these characters are not mine, that the whole bunch of them aren't mine, and nothing but telling them that they aren't mine, so help me God. (With one small exception of Josephus.)

Summary: It is a story revolving around Jareth, taking place at the same time as the last three or four chapters are going on with Sarah, whenever she began to have her dream.

Well, I made a promise to get a chapter up to you in the next few days, and look. I sit down and begin to write it the same night that I finish the previous chapter. I am on a role. Don't try and stop me now. I also encourage you to read my other stories over the next few days. They are titled, "Months" and "A Price to Pay" because I plan on continuing these starting tonight. ( I think I am on a sugar crash right now and I can't help myself.) But please read and review.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth sat on his bed in his room and put his head in his hands. He had just arrived back from seeing Sarah and asking her his favor. He didn't really know what to make of her reaction. She seemed stunned, but somewhat interested. 

He didn't want to give her a week's worth of time to think about it. The time in the Underground passes much more slowly than up above, and it was going to be torture for him. He would keep one ear open in case she made her decision early and wanted to see him. 

He decided he wanted to take a walk around the Goblin Kingdom and see what everyone was up to, but as he was about to get up and leave, his father, Josephus, appeared before him, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Jareth, Thank God you are here. Something terrible has happened." His father said to him.

"What's wrong? You look like a living hell." Jareth commented, trying to make a joke out of it. Whatever it was couldn't be all that bad.

"A war. A war has broken out between My kingdom and the Warlock Kingdom." His father said, grabbing Jareth's wrist and leading him down to the doors of his castle.

"What? That impossible. There hasn't even been any conflict between the kingdoms. How did this happen?" Jareth asked, his eyes grew wide.

"I never really told you, but there have been conflicts between the two kingdoms for many years now. It was decided that there would be a meeting between the leaders to discuss resolutions to most if not all of the problems." 

Josephus paused, then continued, "Little did I know that when the ruler of the Warlock kingdom arrived, he secretly had planted troops around my kingdom. He didn't even want to discuss anything, but started to invade. My troops were able to fight back, but now we're short of help. That's where I need you."

"What can I do to help?" Jareth asked. "I'll do anything."

"I'll need your troops to help my troops in battle. With the two groups working together, we have a chance to overpower them." Josephus said to them.

"Yes, of course," Jareth said. "Anything I can do to help. And I know that the Goblins will help out. I'll arrange to have them there and ready to fight in no time."

"There is one more thing I'll need from you," his father replied. "I'll need you to join me in battle. I can't lead the troops on my own, and if anything should happen to me, I know that you'll be there to take over in my place and lead the troops."

Jareth paused at this request. He didn't want to go to war. He hated fighting. He hated War. But his father was asking him for his help. How could he refuse? "I'll be glad to join you, Father." He said, and watched his father's face light up. 

"Oh, thank you. The sooner that we can get this mess resolved, the sooner we might be able to settle everything and get our lives back to normal. I look forward to seeing you on the field, son." Josephus said, giving his son a great hug, then vanishing in front of his eyes. 

It wasn't until now that Jareth thought about Sarah. He had promised her a weeks worth of time, but now he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep his promise. With a heavy heart, he called for a few messengers and prepared to make an announcement to the goblins about the war.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

"....And that is why I am asking for everyone's help in dealing with this matter by volunteering to help fight for my Father's kingdom. It might be very long or very short. But the sooner we get more goblins into the battle fields, the sooner this will all be behind us." Jareth finished his speech and moved away from the balcony as a few messengers gave instructions to goblins that were volunteering.

He walked into the throne room where Hoggle was waiting for him. Jareth had called for him earlier and Hoggle came as quickly as possible. 

"Your Majesty, I came as quickly as I got your message. And I just heard your speech. I am not usually a fighting Goblin, but I am ready to help in any way that I can." Hoggle said, as soon as he saw Jareth enter the room.

"Hoggle, sit down," Jareth said to him. Hoggle sat. "I do need to ask you of your help. Now I know for a fact that you are a coward, and that many things scare you, so I am asking that you do this favor for me."

"Anything, your majesty," Hoggle said.

"I need you to look after the kingdom for me while I am away. Make sure that everything is kept in order around here, and take care of anything that comes up." Jareth said to him.

"Your majesty, I don't know what to say, except that it would be a great honor for me and that I would be glad to help you out." Hoggle said, relieved that Jareth hadn't asked him to go into the war. A coward will always be a coward in his opinion.

Jareth gave Hoggle all of the necessary instructions, addressed the crowd once more, and went to his chamber to prepare to leave for the war.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth looked around at all of the fallen soldiers around him. It had only been about a day and a half since he had appeared at his Father's side with his troops, and there had been many casualties. Jareth had underestimated how powerful the Warlock kingdom was. He found it Ironic, considering the level of magic that they both possesed was the same. 

Josephus appeared at his side, looked around and said, "It will take some time for the wounded to heal. All of the medics are working overtime, using their extreme powers to help heal troops. They are all exhausted." Josephus paused, then said, "If only we could get more troops for reinforcement, we would be fine."

Jareth decided that since things were very calm between the two sides, he would tell his father about Sarah. 

"Father, you remember telling me repeatedly about how I should have an heir," Josephus nodded. "Well, I took your advice and found someone suitable. She was the girl that defeated my Labyrinth. Your remember me telling you about her, right?" 

"Ahh, yes. Sarah, I believe, was her name, correct?" he said smiling. Jareth nodded, and his father beamed. "Well that's wonderful, my boy. So when do I get to meet this young Lady. When do you plan on introducing me to her?"

"Wait, father. I had better start from the beginning." He took a deep breath, then began is story. 

"Not long after you left me, I decided that Sarah would be the best choice for the mother of my child. She is strong, stubborn, and fiery. She was perfect. Anyway, I left the underground to visit her. At first, she wasn't very happy to see me, but settled down after a few minutes."

He paused, then continued, "Naturally, I tried to tell her that I was coming by leaving a few hints for her, but she didn't catch on. I told her that I had been leaving her clues and then I did something I never thought that I would do. I confessed my love to her." He paused again.

Josephus stared at him, his eyes wide. "Well don't stop there, you idiot, continue. What did she say?" 

"At first she was shocked. But then it sank in and I think that there were some feelings in return. Then I made a stupid mistake."

"You blurted out that you wanted her to have your baby, right?" Josephus said.

"Yes, well not exactly like that but.... wait, how did you know?" Jareth asked him.

"You have never been that good with asking people favor, and you usually tend to just blurt things out to them. It is a terrible habit that you have." his father answered.

"Yes, well anyway, She didn't take that all too well at first, in fact she hit me a couple of times, and called me an arrogant pig. But I sat her down and explained everything to her. She seemed to be interested after that, and I said that I would give her a week to think things over."

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do," Josephus said. "You know how much slower time is down here in the Underground."

"Yes, I realize that now." Jareth said. "But I am hoping that she will make the decision that I am hoping for." he paused, then said, "I never really told anyone this, father, but she is really the only person that I have ever truly been in love with. I don't know how to describe it, but there was a passion that I saw in her that I couldn't explain."

"That's the same way that I felt about your mother when I first met her. It means that you two were simply meant for each other." Josephus said, smiling at the fact that his son was in love, and he secretly wished that Sarah would make the right decision. He was about to tell Jareth that he wished him the best of luck, but an enemy force was marching along the horizon, and they had to put off the conversation for awhile.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Jareth was in the middle of battle when he heard a distant voice call out his name. He didn't recognize it at first, because it was very soft. He was just about to slay a warlock warrior when he heard the voice, and he was distracted. This gave the warrior time to regain his composure and take a shot at Jareth with his dagger hidden within his clothing.

Jareth cried out as he felt the dagger plunge into his arm. He focused all of his attention to the Warrior and easily slayed him. The warrior fell instantly to the ground, and the voice calling his name was getting louder. He finally recognized that it was Sarah and was about to rush to her side when he felt another dagger pierce him, this time in his side. He cried out again, and turned to slay the warrior that had just attacked him.

All that he could think about was Sarah. He began to run, he didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away in order to think for a minute. He found a hidden spot where he couldn't be seen and sat down. After checking to see how badly he was injured, (He wasn't terribly hurt,) he thought. Should he leave his father's side and go to see Sarah, or should he wait until the fighting has died down a little. Jareth couldn't decide.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Well, How was that one for you? Talk about a cliffhanger, huh? Should I have him go directly to her side, or should I have him wait until things die down a bit. If you leave a review on the way out, your opinion might be written in the story. ( I'll bet that you would like that, wouldn't you) Just please leave the reviews or any comments that you have. I want to try for one-hundred reviews sometime soon, so please donate. :)


	9. In Times of War: Part Two

In Times of War: Part Two

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, so don't kill me. I actually have an audience that reads this stuff. Kill Them!! (Just Kidding.)

Summary: After hearing Sarah call his name, Jareth feels that he should go to her. But when he tries, problems arise and his life ends up in danger.

Hey all. Here's the next chapter for all of you. And thank you for all the feedback that you have given me so far. I have gotten a lot of reviews, (some praising my story, and some trashing it,) but I need more. I am starting to lose direction on where this story is going to go. I hope it doesn't show in this chapter or anything. So if you could do me a big favor and leave reviews, ideas, questions, or comments I will make it a point to get back to you and reply. Hope you enjoy.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth looked down at his wounds once again, looking to see how bad they were. The wound in his arm wasn't that bad, but the wound in his side was the one he was worried about. 

He began to use his magic to help in the healing of his wounds when he heard Sarah's voice again. But it sounded different this time. It sounded like there was a mixture of different emotions in it. Like hope, and sadness, and even a little bit of fear. And it really scared him.

He then realized how far he was away from the battle and that he was truly all alone. He didn't think that he had run that far, but when he looked up to see were the fighting was, he saw that it was at least a few hundred yards away.

He figure that he could sneak away and go to Sarah's side. To comfort her and let her know that he was there. To be able to hold her, even if it was just for a few minutes, for he knew that he would have to return to battle.

He stood up and prepared to transport himself, when he felt a wave of dizziness sweep over him. It made him so nauseous that he had to sit down again. What was happening to him. A thought came instantly to his mind and he tried to call his father mentally.

When Josephus heard the calls coming from Jareth, he said mentally, "Where is God's name are you, Jareth. One minute you are right by my side, and the next minute, I am standing alone, trying to defend myself against ten or twenty warlock soldiers."

"Father," Jareth said, "I am not feeling to well, right now. I was stabbed twice when I heard Sarah call for me. And I began to run, because I couldn't think straight. But soon, I realized that I was all alone. I thought that maybe I could sneak away and see Sarah for a few minutes, but when I ......" 

Josephus cut him off. "What did you say? You were stabbed? With what kind of object?"

"What does it matter?" Jareth said. " I was stabbed twice and now I can't even stand up straight."

"God Dammit, boy, answer my question. What were you stabbed with?" Josephus said to him.

Jareth paused and tried to remember. He saw the two small daggers when they plunged into his flesh, and saw the blood seep out when the daggers were removed.

"They were very small. I am almost positive that they were daggers." Jareth replied, as he felt a surge of pain Jolt through his body. "Why is it so important?" he asked.

When Jareth got no reply, he said it once more, "Why is so damn important what kind of knife I was stabbed with."

He was startled when he heard his father's voice behind him. "There is no time for questions like that. We have to get you back to your castle, for safety."

Jareth couldn't believe this. His father was keeping something from him, and it was really beginning to irritate Jareth. His father had reached for him to help him up when Jareth grasped his arm with all his might and asked, "Why is it so important?"

His father looked into his eyes and said, "The dagger that they were using have been coated with a magic potion that is designed to kill even the most immortal of all creatures. It is a very powerful potion, and nobody knows how the spells is broken."

"How long do I have before I die?" Jareth asked him, hoping that his father would have an answer he liked.

"It appears to be different with people, so I can't really tell you." His father replied. "But I will try my hardest to find some kind of way to slow it, or reverse it. So help me."

He paused, then said, "Let's get you back to your castle, away from all of this." as he pulled at his arms, slung him up over his shoulder, and vanished into thin air.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Hoggle sat on the throne that Jareth usually sat in and looked around. For some strange reason, the glory of sitting in it didn't feel right to him. Maybe it was the fact that there wasn't anyone else in the room. Hoggle sighed.

He stood and moved over to a window and peered out to look at the Goblin Kingdom. Hoggle watched as the goblin women moved about, doing chores that the men would usually do. But they were off fighting, leaving their wives to do everything.

Hoggle heard a clamor behind him and turned to see Josephus holding a very weak and pale Jareth. 

"Your Majesty, what's wrong with him?" Hoggle asked as he moved over to help Josephus. 

"Not now, Hoggle. Help me move him to his bedroom. We need to get him to bed right away." Josephus said as he began walking with Jareth still in his arms. Hoggle grabbed hold of Jareth's other arm and the two of them walked to his bedroom, trying to keep Jareth awake.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

As soon as Jareth was lying on his bed sleeping, Josephus told Hoggle the entire story. When he had finished, Hoggle's face had turned pale. The thought of the Goblin Kingdom with no Goblin King was racing through his mind. And the thought made him sick to his stomach.

Not long after Sarah had gone through the Labyrinth, Jareth called upon Hoggle and asked for his help in the castle, to control a fairy infestation. Once Hoggle had cleared all of them out, he and Jareth formed a sort of friendship. It has lasted for ten years, and in that time, Jareth gave Hoggle many benefits, even giving him an honorary position in the Goblin Kingdom.

Now that Jareth's life was on the line, Hoggle felt desperate to find a cure. Jareth was the closest thing to a family that he had, and if he was gone, Hoggle wouldn't have anyone to hang around with.

A groan from the bed caught both of their attention. Jareth, his face pale and soaked with sweat, had opened his eyes for the first time since they had arrived back at the castle. He began to whisper something, over and over.

"Sarah....Sarah....Sarah..." were the only words that he was saying. Josephus said, "What about her, Jareth?"

Jareth closed his eyes again as he said, "She's.... calling.... me." He paused, then said, "I... have...to...go..." 

Josephus wouldn't let her finish. "You most certainly will not, my son. You are in no condition to travel right now." He grabbed a goblet of water that was sitting next to the bed, and tried to get Jareth to drink.

Jareth took a small sip, swallowed, then said, "Have...to...I...love...her." And with that, he passed out again.

Josephus stood and crossed the room to look out the window. Jareth couldn't go and see Sarah, but maybe she could come and see him. It had been awhile since a human had been down in the Underground.

He turned and said to Hoggle, "Please watch over him. I have to go and take care of something."

Hoggle nodded, then said, "Please hurry, your Majesty. Please hurry back with her."

Josephus smiled, then vanished into thin air to find Sarah. The problem was, he didn't know how to get to her, because he didn't know where she was.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

And so another chapter draws to a close. I know it isn't one of my better chapters, and I apologize for it being so short compared to others, but I will try and get either a few chapters out over Christmas, or just combine them into one big chapter. But if you would be so kind as to leave a review on any ideas that you have, I would greatly appreciate it. And if I decide to use any ideas that you have, I will be sure that you get your credit for it. Thanks for dropping in.


	10. The Meeting

The Meeting

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, (Sadly) and the only reason that I am using them is so that I can continue after the movie. Please don't sue me.

Summary: Josephus finally finds Sarah and brings her back to Jareth's castle to be at his side. 

Hey all. Sorry that I got this chapter out really late, but I got caught up with the Holidays and got backtracked. I return with many ideas for future chapters, but it's nice to hear from you also. If you have any ideas, and I decide to use them in the future, I will give you full credit, and you can reap the benefits. :)

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah fell asleep still waiting for Jareth, wondering why he wasn't responding. She had sat up for most of the night, calling out his name every once in a while, waiting for any sign that he had heard her, but none came.

She kept her eyes closed and put her hands up to her forehead. She groaned as she began to rub her temples, to ease the pounding headache that she had. She rolled over to look at what time it was and groaned again when she saw that it was only about 8:45. 

She rolled back the other way to find a man sitting in her desk chair, fast asleep. She screamed at the stranger. He woke with a start and jumped out of the chair, knocking it over onto the ground.

"Who are you?" she screamed as she pulled her bed sheets closer to her. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Are you the lady Sarah?" he asked her, hoping that her answer would be yes. Sarah ignored his question and repeated both of hers. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"You must be her. Jareth said that you were a very stubborn girl. If you'll forgive me, my name is Josephus and I am Jareth's father. I am here because..."

Sarah cut him off by saying, "His father. You don't look anything like him. How can I be sure that you are who you say you are?" 

Josephus paused. He didn't think that she would ask him a question like that, so he didn't have an answer ready.

"We don't have time to ask silly questions. I need you to come with me now." he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her bed.

"Well it's obvious that you are his father, you also have the same stubbornness that he has. Where are you taking me?" she asked, trying to release her arm from his grip.

"I need you to come with me right now. Jareth is in trouble and he needs you." he said.

"Wait," Sarah said, yanking her arm from his grip. "What kind of trouble? What is wrong with him?"

Josephus again grabbed her arm and said, "There is no time to explain, but I need for you to come with me to his side and be there with him."

Sarah had a hard time letting all of this sink in. "He's in trouble. He's in trouble." The words kept repeating in her mind. "Allright." She said. "Take me to see him."

Josephus nodded, Then said, "You might want to close your eyes. The journey usually makes people dizzy or sick to their stomachs."

Sarah closed her eyes and wrapped bother her arms around one of Josephus's arms. Even with her eyes shut, she could feel the movement and she still got a little nauseous. Finally, she felt her feet hit the ground. She opened her eyes and immediately wished that she hadn't.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth was lying in the bed, drenched with sweat. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow and raspy.

Hoggle, who had been at the bedside the entire time, looked up to see Josephus with Sarah at his side. He stood up and said, "Your Majesty. I'm glad to see that you found her."

He then moved over to Sarah, who had not taken his eyes off Jareth's body, and took her hand in his and said, " It's good to see you again, Sarah, even though I wish the circumstances were better."

Sarah finally took her eyes off Jareth and stooped down to give Hoggle a hug. "Yes, Hoggle. It's good to see you, too." She looked at Jareth's still form again and said, "What happened to him?"

Hoggle looked at Josephus and said, "You didn't tell her, Majesty?" Josephus only looked at Sarah, then at the ground.

Hoggle looked at both of them and said, "Well then, I will give you some privacy so that you can talk." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Sarah finally said, "Can you please tell me what is going on now?" Josephus nodded and led her towards a chair. 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

"Jareth and I have been talking about how he should have an heir to his throne soon, and I assumed that he would've wanted to take one of the princesses from another Kingdom in the Underground as his bride, but his heart belonged to you." Josephus said. 

"Not long after he visited you, a War broke out between my Kingdom and the Warlock Kingdom. There had been tension for a long time, and it finally escalated to battle. It was on the field that he told me that he had gone to visit you and asked you to help him by producing an heir. The fool has never been good at asking for favors, and tends to blurt things out. He told me that you didn't take it very well at first, then you said that you were unsure and gave you some time to think about it. 

He paused, then said, " We would've carried on our conversation further, but we were attacked and had to put the conversation aside and fight. Jareth said that he heard your calls and was torn between leaving to go be with you, or staying and fighting with me. While he was thinking, he was stabbed twice." 

Sarah gasped at this, then said, "But he'll be allright, won't he? I mean, he is immortal, right?"

Jareth swallowed, then said, "Yes, my dear, he is immortal. But let me continue the story." Sarah was silent, and Josephus continued.

"I was fighting when all of a sudden, I noticed that Jareth wasn't around. I was wondering where he could've been when I heard him call me mentally. I rushed to his side and saw that he was injured. He told me that you had been calling him, and that he was going to rush to your side, when he began to feel dizzy. I asked him what had happened, and he told me about how he had been stabbed."

"I knew that something was wrong and had to get him back here immediately, for the daggers that the warlock soldiers were using had been coated with a powerful potion that could kill even the most immortal being. No one knows how the spell from the potion can be broken."

Josephus looked down at his hands as he said, "I brought him back here as fast as I could, and as we kept moving, he got weaker and weaker. He kept mumbling your name, saying that he had to go and see you, but he was pretty out of it. I took it upon myself to bring you to him when he said that he loved you. And that's why your here." He finished, looking up to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How....How long does he have?" Sarah asked him. Josephus took her hands in his and said, "I wish I could tell you, my dear, but it's different for everyone. He could go at any time." 

The two of them sat like that for the longest time in silence, Josephus looking at Sarah, and Sarah looking down as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally, Josephus called for Hoggle to enter the room and asked him, "Has anything happened in the time that I was gone?"

Hoggle hesitated, then said, "Maybe I could talk to you in private about that, Your Majesty..." 

"NO!" Sarah said. "No!! No more secrets. Don't talk around me. I want to know, also. Please tell us." 

Hoggle cleared his throat, then said, "I thought you would've checked on him by now. He has gone into a state of unconsciousness. He stopped mumbling things not long after you left, then blacked out. I am very sorry."

He looked at both of the and said, "Is that all?" Josephus nodded, and said, "Yes, Hoggle. You can go know." And with that, Hoggle walked out of the room.

Josephus looked at Sarah once again and said, "I am very sorry, Sarah, but I am afraid that I will have to leave, as well. I have been gone for a long time, and I don't know how my troops are doing. I will return as soon as possible to see both of you."

Sarah moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him, saying, "Yes. Please hurry. And thank you for bringing me here. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Josephus smiled to himself and said, "I can see that you two were meant for each other."

The two of them separated, and Josephus moved to Jareth's bedside while Sarah moved to the window and looked out.

Josephus bent down and gave Jareth a kiss on his sweaty forehead, then said, "Please come back to us, Jareth. Sarah is here for you now. I have brought her here for you. But you have to wake up and see her." When Jareth gave no sign of response, Josephus sighed.

"I will be leaving you now, Sarah," he said. "Please take care off my son while I am away." She nodded, still looking out the window, and he vanished into thin air, leaving her alone in the room with Jareth.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Okay. Let's all get our hankies out, wipe our eyes, and blow our noses. A small tearjerker for you saps out there. I felt that the story needed to use the people that weren't main characters. I was also thinking of introducing a new character next chapter, maybe someone along the lines of Jareth's mother? :)

Tune in for the next installment. (I promise I will write it and post it faster.) But if you could be so kind as to leave a little contribution in the review box, that would be great. 


	11. The Vision

The Vision

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Even though I really wish they did. ( I can always dream can't I?) 

Summary: Jareth remains unconscious, and encounters someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Then he is forced to make a difficult decision.

Well, I am still alive and healthy. Just too busy to sit down and write a chapter in my story. I have been backed up with school and studying for semester finals. I also want to take a moment and publicly apologize to Emerald The Lady Destiny. I ended the last chapter with the line that she usually uses. I honestly didn't know that it was yours, (well, not technically) but still, I understand the importance of it and will refrain from using it. Even though it will take every ounce of strength that I have ;) And I would like to send a shot out to SqueezyStan, and thank him for his review. I wasn't originally going to put that in the last chapter, but I appreciate the positive feedback that he gave me. 

And now...... On with the Show.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah remained at the window for a long time. She tried to make herself turn around and go to Jareth's side, but every time she tried to, she couldn't for fear that she would start crying again. And she had had enough crying the past two nights.

She heard a gasp from behind and turned to see Jareth convulsing in the bed. She ran over and tried to hold him down, while saying things into his ear, trying to calm him down.

"Shhhh. Jareth, I know you can hear me. Just calm down. Please Jareth." Sarah kept repeating this until Jareth's tense body began to relax. His eyes remained shut the entire time, and Sarah didn't know if he had regained consciousness or not. 

"Jareth are you awake?" She asked him, hoping that he would respond. When he didn't, she said, "Jareth please. Open your eyes. Please open your eyes for me. I need you to open your eyes and look at me." When she got no response, the tears involuntarily began to flow down her cheeks. 

Sarah climbed up onto the bed and laid her head on his chest. She listened to Jareth's heart beating as the tears continued to flow off her face and onto his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see anything but black. The only light was from a candle about twenty feet away from him. Jareth got up from the bed and walked carefully over to where the candle stood. 

The candle stood alone on a table, it's flame burning a bright color. Jareth reached out a hand to pick up the candle and explore some more. To his suprise, the candle's flame grew and the wax on the candle began to melt and flow down the sides, making it shrink very quickly. Jareth withdrew his hand and turned as he felt a small breeze from behind him.

Although he still saw nothing but black, Jareth took a few steps forward, not knowing where he was heading. From nowhere a small slit of light appeared in front of him. He took a few more steps when the slit exploded into a bright light.

Jareth closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms, protecting himself from debris flying at him. He didn't see the shadowy figure that appeared in front of him.

Jareth lowered his hands and opened his eyes to see the person standing in front of him. He couldn't see the person's face, so he asked, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The figure moved towards him and said, "I always wonder how many times that line has been said to you. 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth couldn't see the face of the figure in front of him, but the female voice sounded familiar to him. 

"Do I know you?" he asked her. The figure moved forward a little more and made her way over to the light. Jareth finally saw the face and smiled as he said, "Mother." 

Victoria, his mother, smiled and opened her arms to him. He walked towards her and locked his arms around her as the tears began to pour down his face. Even though Jareth had only been around ten years old when his mother died, there wasn't a day that had passed that he didn't miss her.

"What are you doing here? Your dead." he said as he released his hold on her and looked at her.

" I came to see you. I don't know if you know this, but you're teetering between life and death right now." Victoria replied.

"I knew that I was sick, but Father said that they were working on a cure." Jareth said.

"Yes, they are working on it, but you condition has been deteriorating very rapidly. And I don't think that they will be able to help you in time." she replied. She then added, "They certainly didn't help me in time when the same thing happened to me."

Jareth just stared at her. He never really asked his father how his mother died, he didn't really want to know at the time, though. He had refused to believe for the longest time that his mother was going to die, and he never really accepted it. It was quite a shock to him all the same, though.

Victoria noticed him staring at her and said, "Now, you don't think that there haven't ever been problems between your father's kingdom and the Warlock kingdom, did you? I was drugged with a drink that contained the same potion that they put on their daggers. I fell very ill and found myself in the same position you are in now."

"What position is that?" Jareth asked her.

"I saw my candle. That candle over is your life line, once the wick wears out, your life is over. As you can see, yours is deteriorating very rapidly, even though you are immortal."

"I saw my candle and wondered what I could do to keep myself alive until I got my vision." she said.

"What vision?" Jareth asked. As if on cue, another slit of light appeared in front of him. He began to bring his arms to his head, expecting another explosion of light and debris, when the slit grew and began to glow. Then he saw Sarah.

He moved toward the glow and kept his eyes on her. She was sleeping on his chest, her cheeks stained with tears, and Jareth completely motionless under her. Victoria walked next to him and said, "She is a very beautiful girl. I can see why you fell in love with her."

"What is this? Why am I looking at this?" Jareth asked her. "How do you know all of this?"

"This is what is happening right now in the Underground. You're not really there because you have lost consciousness. Josephus went to get Sarah, hoping that you two could see each other before you slipped away, but he was too late." she said. "I saw nearly the same thing when I had my vision. You sat in the room and refused to look at me, or to believe that I was dying. That is when I made my choice."

Jareth looked away from the vision and looked at his mother, "What do you mean decision'?"

"I saw that you and your father couldn't handle me being in the situation that I was in, and I realized that I wasn't going to be saved very quickly. So I had to make a decision between living like a vegetable for a long time, or finishing the battle quickly and ending both my and you and your father's pain, so I chose death."

"I can't believe that I am hearing this." Jareth said. "How could you do something like that to us? Didn't you think that by dying, we would've been suffering even more. I know that I was."

" You never showed it, though. That's your problem, Jareth. You are just as bad as your father with your lack of emotion. I didn't see your real pain when I looked into my vision. But, I had made a decision, and I thought that it was the best choice."

The vision faded away, and Victoria turned to face Jareth and said, "And now you find yourself in the same position, Jareth. You can chose to remain alive, but unconscious for a time until you pass away, or you can end yours and everyone else's pain right now."

She turned and began to fade away, but not before saying, "Please think of other's before you make your final decision, Jareth. And please remember that I love you, no matter what your choice is." 

And with that, Victoria disappeared, leaving Jareth alone in the darkness, the only light coming from his life line. The lone candle stood on the table, burning as Jareth tried to figure out what his decision would be.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Well, I see that you made it through yet another chapter in this saga. I hope that You stick around for the next chapter. ( I promise that I will update more quickly than I did for this chapter.) But if you would be so kind as to leave a review on the way out, I would be forever grateful.


	12. Coming Around

Coming Around  
  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I don't in any way own them. I just like to sit in my dark room and write stories about them. Please don't sue me, either. I have no money at all.  
  
Summary: Sarah thinks about letting Jareth go, but is then offered a chance to save his life. What will she choose.  
  
It's okay. I am alive and healthy. I have just been over worked the last couple of months and had to take a break from writing. I went on a little trip to the Caribbean and was then encouraged to write, but I had no computer unless I paid about ten dollars a minute. Now that I am back in the U.S.A, I am ready to present another chapter to all of you. So enjoy and please leave any feedback that you have on the way out.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah awoke to what she thought was the beating of a drum. It felt and sounded like someone was pounding the beat into the ground she had been sleeping on. She realized that it wasn't the ground she was lying on, but it was Jareth's chest, and the beat that she was hearing was really his heartbeat.  
  
She opened her eyes and sat up to look at Jareth. His breathing had become more raspy than before and he was very pale. Sarah didn't know if it was the light playing tricks on her eyes, but it looked like Jareth was beginning to turn a shade of gray.  
  
"Sarah," a voice said. Sarah turned her eyes away from Jareth and looked to the door to see Hoggle standing there. He looked worried. "Sarah, it's been two days since you arrived here. Please eat something. Your beginning to look like Jareth."  
  
Sarah looked back at Jareth. Hoggle was probably right. Sarah had been here for two days, and she had never left his side. Hoggle had brought food for her to eat, but she didn't touch it. She looked toward the mirror to see that she had also grown thin. Her clothes were hanging on her.  
  
She moved over to the table where a tray of fruit had been brought in by one of Jareth's servants. Even though she still wasn't hungry, she picked up a piece of fruit, took a bite, and began to chew.  
  
Hoggle relaxed as he saw Sarah putting food into her body. He turned and walked over to Jareth's side.   
  
"How is he doing?" he asked her as he put a small towel into a bowl of water and began to wipe his brow.  
  
"The same as usual." Sarah answered. "He still hasn't woken up, yet he always has these seizures."  
  
Sarah moved over to the window and looked out. She watched as the little goblin children played games and the mothers talked while keeping a close eye on their children.  
  
Hoggle looked up from Jareth and noticed a tear that had streamed down her cheek.   
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked her. She looked over at where he stood, then moved to where he was and sat down on the bed, taking Jareth's hand in hers.  
  
"I don't know." she said. "I just have this strange feeling. I feel like I should doing something to help him. But there is nothing I can do. I feel so helpless."  
  
She paused and looked over at Jareth, then back to Hoggle and said, "There are just times where I feel like I should let him go. Like when I hold his hands, and they are ice cold. Or the times when it looks like he isn't breathing."  
  
"Sarah, I think that the reason that he is still alive is because of you and because of his love for you. These past ten years have been hell for him. He has struggled dealing with his emotions and his feelings for you. I could tell that he always loved you."  
  
"I know that now, Hoggle." She said. "And I know that he is fighting hard. But if he really, truly loved me, he would pass on. I can't stand to see him in pain. It kills me inside."  
  
Hoggle felt that Sarah wanted to be alone with Sarah, so he put the towel back into the bowl of water and moved towards the door. "I suppose that I will be leaving the two of you alone now. Please try and eat a little more for me Sarah. If not for me, for Jareth. It would kill him to know that you aren't eating." And with that, he left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Sarah sat there and held Jareth's hand, never taking her eyes off of him. She picked up the towel out of the bowl, wrung the excess water out of it, and began to wipe the sweat that had formed at his brow.  
  
As she continued to do this, she said, "Please Jareth. If you can hear me, give me some sign." She waited hoping that he would give her a sign. When he didn't, she said, "Please Jareth. I don't know if you understand how much pain I am going through. Seeing you like this kills me on the inside. If the only reason you're staying alive is for me, I want you to stop fighting death."  
  
She still saw no sign of movement from him. She continued to sit there and occasionally wipe his brow with one hand, and continued to hold his hand in her other hand.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Hoggle walked into the throne room after leaving Jareth's room. He could see that Jareth being in this state was causing Sarah great pain, even before she told him. He wished that he could do something for him, but he knew there was nothing to be done.   
  
Hoggle sighed and sat down on the throne. He began to wonder how much longer Jareth would be able to snap back into consciousness or move on, when he heard a loud boom from outside.  
  
He ran over to the window to look out and saw that warlock soldiers had invaded the city and were making their way towards the castle.  
  
Hoggle quickly began to run down the hall to get some of the guards together when he felt something hit his head and he fell to the ground knocked out.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Sarah heard the door open behind her and said, "What now, Hoggle?" When she didn't get an answer, she looked over her shoulder to see not Hoggle, but two short men dressed in armor. She was so startled that she jumped up and backed away from the bed.  
  
"Who are you?" she said, her voice filled with fear. Normally, she wouldn't be scared of these people, but the lack of food and sleep had begunto affect her.  
  
When the two men didn't answer her, she repeated her question, screaming, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
She heard footsteps coming down the hall, and a tall man stepped into the room. Sarah froze. She didn't know what to do.   
  
The tall man looked at Sarah, then turned his eyes and looked over at Jareth. He then began to move over to Jareth. Sarah wanted to stop him, but her mind wasn't registering with her body.  
  
The man now stood over Jareth bed and placed his hand on Jareth's chest. A frown crossed his face when he felt the rhythm of Jareth's heart beating.  
  
The man then turned over his shoulder and looked at Sarah. "He's still alive." All Sarah could do was look at the man. She looked over at Jareth, then back at the man, finally asking, "Will you please tell me who you and these two men are?"  
  
"Of course," the man replied. "My name is Darren. I work for Marcus, King of the Warlocks. I have been sent here by him to check on the Goblin Kings current health, to see if he was still living or not. I sure he will be a little disappointed when he finds out that Jareth is still alive, somewhat."  
  
"I was told that if he was still alive, I should finish what had been started and finally killed him." Darren said as he moved over to the door where the two small men stood. He turned to face Sarah and saw that she had moved over to Jareth's bed, and was now clasping his hands in her own. He could see how much the girl loved him, and got a brilliant idea.  
  
"But I come now to offer Jareth the chance to live again. I will give Jareth the antidote." he said, holding up a pouch. Sarah looked up at him,  
then looked at the pouch.   
  
"All I ask for is something in return." he finished. "What do you want for it?" Sarah asked reluctantly.  
  
"To put it simply, I will exchange the antidote for your freedom."   
Darren said. "Marcus has been looking for a bride and I think that you would fit the part very nicely. But if you refuse my offer, I will finish what some of the warlock soldiers have started and Jareth can die right now."  
  
Sarah looked at Darren, the pouch, and down at Jareth. She didn't want to marry Marcus, but she didn't want to see Jareth die. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "All right. It's a deal. But on one condition. I want to be able to talk with him before we go."  
  
Darren thought quickly, and nodded his approval. "It's a deal." He then moved over to the bed to give Jareth the antidote. He pulled a handful of powder into his hand, and began to sprinkle it over Jareth's body. He then administered more powder to Jareth's stab wounds.  
  
Sarah, still holding Jareth's hand, watched as Darren was spreading the antidote over Jareth's body. She felt a twitch in his hand and looked to see that Jareth was reacting to the powder. His breathing became very labored, and he was gritting his teeth. Sarah became very worried.  
  
As soon as it had begun, it was over. Jareth's body had relaxed and his breathing had returned to normal. Sarah watched as Jareth's eyes opened and he looked around, confused. He saw Sarah looking over him, and smiled as he said, "Hello, Beautiful."  
  
Sarah began to cry and sat on the bed to hug him. Jareth put his arms around her and returned the hug as best as he could, considering he was still very weak. He chuckled and said, "At last we can be together."  
  
Darren stepped in and said, "I am afraid that's where you were wrong, Jareth. You see, the only reason that you are alive right now is because Sarah traded her freedom for your life. She is now to come with me back to the Warlock Kingdom where she will marry King Marcus."  
  
Jareth was shocked. Sarah left his embrace and sat up. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, even though he was staring at her. "Is this true?" he asked her. She closed her eyes and nodded. "But I want you to know that you'll always be the one that I love."  
  
Jareth smiled and brought his hand up to cup her face. She bent down to kiss him. Their lips got so close before she was ripped away by Darren. "All right. You have said seen him and talked with him long enough. And now it is time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."  
  
The two soldiers came and took Sarah away, a look of shock on her face. Jareth, to weak to go to her aid, could only sit up and watch as she was dragged out of the room.  
  
"Look," Darren said. " I can see that the two of you love each other very much. But if you let yourself be known to Marcus, it'll be both of our heads, since I was sent here to kill you. So don't ever try to come and save her." And with that, Darren turned and left the room.  
  
Jareth tried to get up out of the bed, but as soon as he stood on his feet he collapsed onto the floor and hit his head on a footstool that was nearby, knocking him out.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
There!! I have now added another chapter to the saga. I promise to you that I will update more frequently now that I have an idea of where this story might be going. But I would greatly appreciate your ideas or comments also, so feel free to add a number onto the review counter. 


	13. Marcus

Marcus

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, so please don't sue me. You won't get much more than the dust that sits on top of my computer.

Summary: As Jareth recovers, Sarah arrives at the Warlock Kingdom, where she meets Marcus, and learns some new things about Jareth that she didn't know before.

Hi all! I was finally able to write another chapter now that school is done for the year. I had a hard time deciding how I was going to continue after the last chapter, but I had this idea and sat down to write. I ended up sitting for four hours in front of my computer, putting the finishing touches on it. Feel free to leave feedback on the way out. It will be greatly appreciated!!

Enjoy!!

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Hoggle opened his eyes to see that he was lying on the floor. He sat up and was instantly hit with a wave of pain surging through his head. The last thing he remembered was walking into the throne room, sitting in the throne, and thinking about Jareth when he heard a loud noise.

He remembered seeing warlock troops invade the city, and was about to alert the guards, when everything went black.

Hoggle's thoughts went immediately to Sarah and he stood up and began to run to her room, despite the throbbing pain in his head.

He opened the door to see the room was deserted. He saw Jareth's empty bed and thought that they had taken both of them. He was about to turn around and run to the guards when he heard a moan.

Hoggle ran to the side of the bed to see Jareth sprawled on the floor, a large gash on his head with blood trickling down the side of his face. 

"Your Majesty," Hoggle said. "You're alive. How did this happen? How do you feel? Where has Sarah Gone?"

"Well, besides my throbbing headache and feeling extremely tired, I feel fine. As for Sarah, she traded her freedom for my life, and now she is being taken to Marcus to be his bride." Jareth said. "And now, I have to go and rescue her."

"But Jareth, your in no shape to go anywhere." Hoggle said, as he helped Jareth to sit up on the bed. "You have been lingering between life and death for days now. You just expect to waltz out of here and over to the Warlock kingdom, burst in, defeat Marcus, and save Sarah?"

"Yes, Hoggle," Jareth said. "I have to. She told me that she loves me. Those words will give me the strength to make it through."

"At least take me and some troops with you." Hoggle said. "With them behind you, it will be easier to defeat them. 

"Yes." Jareth said. "I will take you and some troops with me. You go and prepare the guards, and I will call my father and let him know what is happening."

"Yes, Jareth." Hoggle said, and he rushed out the door to prepare the troops.

Jareth looked around the room. It was messy. There was uneaten food on the table, and clothing draped over the backs of chairs. Jareth walked over and picked up a garment of clothing. He brought it to his nose and inhaled a scent that he could only describe as Sarah. He closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful face. The thought of anything happening her nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Jareth put the garment down and closed his eyes and proceeded to try and communicate with his father.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah felt a wave of pain surge through her arm as she was thrown into the cell. The door slammed shut behind her, leaving her alone. She stood up, rubbed her shoulder, and looked around the cell, but there was not much to see. 

It was a dark and musky cell that had one window which provided the only light. Sarah moved over to the light and looked out. 

She saw what she assumed to be the Warlock City. It was a dark, disgusting place. It looked like there was no life at all. 

Sarah turned and sat down on the floor, still rubbing her upper arm. She was almost positive that her shoulder was sprained, and she cursed when she felt the shock wave of pain hit her. She laid down on her good arm, curled into a ball, and cried until she fell asleep.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Josephus looked around at the battlefield. The fighting had been over for a few hours, and on the field lay many bodies of both goblins and warlocks who had been slain.

It had been a long battle. For a while, it was hard to determine who was going to defeat the enemy. But, for some strange reason, the warlock troops retreated, leaving the goblins alone on the field. 

Now, Josephus and many goblins began to tend to the wounded. Josephus was using his powers to heal one of the soldiers when he heard Jareth's voice.

"Father, can you hear me?" 

Josephus answered his son, "Jareth, your alive. How are you feeling?"

He heard Jareth say, "I am feeling fine. A little tired, but okay. Father I need you to help me. Sarah has been kidnapped by Marcus, and I need your help in rescuing her."

"Sarah kidnapped?" Josephus asked. "How did that happen?"

"She traded her freedom for my life, and is now in the warlock kingdom." Jareth said to him.

"What am I supposed to do, Jareth?" 

"Gather as many soldiers as you can, and meet me at the gates of the Goblin City."

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah awoke to her cell door opening and a bright light filling the room. Sarah sat up and covered her face with her good hand, since she couldn't raise her bad one.

She saw a figure standing in the doorway of her cell and tried to get a glimpse of his face, but the light was to bright. 

"Who are you," she called out to the figure. He moved forward into the cell and the door slammed shut behind him. Sarah moved her hand and tried to look at the figures face, but the light from the one window wasn't enough. 

"Who are you," she repeated to the figure. 

"You shouldn't address your future husband with such hostility, my dear." the figure said. As if on cue, torches that had been long burnt out began to glow as the flames rose. Sarah now was able to see the figures face.

Marcus was a tall man, taller than Jareth. He had long, jet black hair which he had tied up in a ponytail. Sarah looked at his face and saw that he had piercing green eyes, a slim nose, and defined cheekbones.

"My lady Sarah," he began, "I hope that you understand why I have placed you in these accommodations for now, and I hope that you will be able to forgive me."

"No, I don't understand. And now I think that my shoulders is sprained because of it." She stood, holding her bad arm in her good one. "Why am I down here?"

"It's purely for your safety, my dear." Marcus replied. "I am sure that Josephus and a few of his soldiers will come here and try to free you while at the same time, defeating me. So, I have placed you in this cell so that they won't find you very easily."

Marcus moved towards Sarah and said, "It's a terrible tragedy about Jareth though. I heard that he was hanging on by a thread, so I sent Darren to finish what one of my soldiers had started. He told me that Jareth is now lying dead in his bed, while you have made a very foolish agreement to trade your freedom for his life. Darren still would've killed him if you hadn't agreed."

He began to move towards her in the cell as he said, "I apologize that you had to see him die, my dear. I'm sure that we can figure out a way for you to forget about it and him in time."

Sarah froze. Darren hadn't killed Jareth at all. Jareth had just regained consciousness as Sarah was taken from him. Marcus obviously didn't know that and Darren had lied to him. Sarah thought that she might as well play the part of a grieving woman and used her acting skills to bring about some tears.

"Why did you have to kill him?" she asked Marcus, sobbing. "Why couldn't you have just let him die peacefully?"

Marcus said, "The goblins and the warlocks have been on bad terms for a long time now, and it all started with Jareth." He paused and closed his eyes, as if reminiscing. 

Sarah waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she asked, "Please tell me. I'm not following."

"Jareth and I grew up together when our fathers ruled the kingdoms. We had been best friends for years. As we became adults, we began to notice the opposite sex more, and we both ended up falling for a fairy princess. Her name was Diana."

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth waited at the gates with a bunch of guards who were ready to attack when Josephus and his troops arrived. Josephus dismounted his horse and ran over to give Jareth a big hug. He had never been so happy to see his son alive, after the last time that he had seen him.

"Jareth, how are you feeling, my son?" Josephus asked him while examining the large gash on his head that had begunto heal itself through Jareth's magic. Jareth smiled and said, "Not quite healed, but I am getting there. I am missing my bride though. We have to get her back, father. I don't know what he will do to her."

"I agree with you 100 percent," Josephus said. "Let's go now. You can finish healing on the trip."

And with that, they headed off towards the Warlock Kingdom.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

"Diana knew that we were both madly in love with her, and she led both of us on for a long time. Although neither of us knew it. After a few years, my father wanted to retire as king and it was my time to take over his position as king of the Warlocks, and he suggested that I find a bride to rule as my queen. I told him that I wanted Diana to be my bride, and he gave his blessing."

"That night, I went to see Diana to ask her if she would marry me. When I arrived, I saw that Jareth was already there with her, surprisingly for the same reason. It was his time to find a bride also, and he was there to ask her. She confessed that she had been cheating on both of us with the other one for a while. But under these circumstances, she realized that the time had come for her to make a decision."

"She went and chose Jareth over me. I will never forget it. I was so full of rage that I demanded that we fight for her. Jareth said that it was a stupid idea, and that he had won, fair and square, but I could see that he didn't love her the way that I did. He just wanted to make me mad. I swore to him that we were enemies from that point on, and that I would see to it that I would be responsible for his death."

Sarah was stunned. Jareth was already married? She couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. She wanted Marcus to continue and said, "What happened after that?"

Marcus moved over to the window of the cell and looked out. "They were married, of course. Jareth inherited his kingdom. I didn't want to inherit mine until I was happily married, but my father died not long after this incident, and I was forced into it. I have been unhappy ever since, and planned for complete destruction of Jareth, Josephus, and the entire Goblin Kingdom for the past few hundred years."

"Marcus," Sarah said. "What happened to Diana?"

Marcus sighed. "She died not long after they were married. I don't know what the cause was, but I'm sure Jareth grew tired of her and disposed of her or something like that."

"He stole my one true love away from me. He killed me that night, so many years ago. I vowed that I would do the same to him if he ever found another true love."

He turned away from the window and faced Sarah. "Which is why you are here now, my dear. I heard one of my soldiers say that Josephus said that you were watching over Jareth as he was lingering between life and death. I took that as my opportunity and sent Darren to finish the job and bring you back here."

Sarah didn't know what to say. She was shocked beyond belief. She felt incredibly sorry for this man, but she didn't want to marry him when she knew that Jareth was still alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud blast come from outside the window. She and Marcus both peered out of the tiny window to see that the city was being attacked by Goblins. Marcus laughed.

"What did I tell you? I knew that Josephus and his troops would be here to rescue you."

He turned and headed for the door. Sarah began to follow him. He opened the door, turned around again and said, "You will stay here."

"No, I want to go with you." She said, as she tried to push him out of the door. She knew that Jareth was with the troops, and she had to see him.

"I am sorry, my dear, it isn't safe for you to go. You have to stay here and wait until I return. After that, we will be married. By the end of the day, you will be my wife."

"No!! I will not marry you!! Please let me out of here!!" Sarah screamed at him. Marcus gabbed both her arms and Sarah screamed at the forgotten pain in her shoulder as he flung her to the other side of the cell. Sarah hit the wall and crumpled to the floor in a ball. She grabbed her injured arm and held it to her.

"Bastard!!" she screamed at him, "I will never marry you!! I would rather die!!" 

Marcus thought about what she had just said to him and got an evil idea. "Very well, that can be arranged. In fact, we'll have a ceremony for it. And the guest of honor will be Josephus. After he sees you die, he will follow in the same manner."

With that, he turned and walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him. Sarah just stared at the door, clutching her injured arm, and let the tears fall from her face.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Well, I finished another chapter. I might have the next chapter be the last one, but I am still debating. In the meantime, any feedback that you have is appreciated and accepted with loving arms. 


	14. An Unexpected Turn

An Unexpected Turn

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, so don't sue me. I have nothing to give you except a pile of bills that I have to pay.

Summary: Jareth has gone to rescue Sarah, who is now being forced to marry Marcus. Many twists and turns along the way with a big suprise at the end.

Hello all. Sorry about getting this one up late, but I couldn't figure out for the longest time how to finish this chapter after I started it, so I left it alone for awhile, and came back to it. I hope that you enjoy this one, I worked hard on it into the wee hours of the morning on it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated also, so don't hesitate to leave anything.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth couldn't stand waiting. Josephus had clearly instructed him to wait and hide while he stormed the warlock city. Josephus could see that Jareth wasn't completely healed and it would be too dangerous to have him by his side. He had said that if he needed Jareth, he would send someone for him.

Now Jareth sat about a half-mile away from the gates to the city, watching the scene that was unfolding. He had a clear view of the battle going on, and he could see that not much had happened. Josephus and the troops had just flooded through the gates and had begun their attack. Jareth could see that he wouldn't be needed.

Jareth sat down on the ground and let his thoughts drift back to Sarah. He remembered the vision that his mother showed him, of Sarah sleeping with her head on his chest. He remembered seeing the worry on her face. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten for a while.

He now pictured what she probably looked like now. She was probably sitting in one of Marcus's jail cells. She was probably tired, hungry, and worried about what was going to happen to her. 

Suddenly, Jareth had an idea. The jail cells. Where he and Marcus spent so much time when they were little. He knew that area like the back of his hand. With that, Jareth stood and disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Josephus pulled his sword out of a warlock and looked up where he and the troops had left Jareth. When he saw that he wasn't there, he cursed and began to try and contact his son. When Jareth finally answered him he said, "Jareth, where the hell are you? I give you simple instructions to stay put, and you have already taken off."

"I have to rescue her, father," Jareth answered her. "I figure Marcus has her locked away in his dungeon, where we spent tons of time when we were younger."

"Jareth, no!!" Josephus said. "It's way too dangerous for you in your condition. If you wait for a few more minutes......"

"I can't wait any longer," Jareth said. "Who knows what he could've done to her by now. I have to make sure that she is okay."

Josephus, who could see no point in arguing with him, said, "Very well. But please be careful. We just got you back, and we don't want to end up losing you again."

With that, Jareth ended the communication with his father and ventured towards the cells.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah peered out of her cell window, trying to see what was happening outside. The window was very dirty, so it was very difficult to see anything more than about 20 yards.

She could see that Josephus and Marcus were now about to fight each other while the soldiers stopped to watch. Josephus initiated the fight by taking a stab at Marcus, and missing. Marcus returned with a stab towards Josephus, and he also missed.

Sarah couldn't stand to watch anymore. She turned away from the window and thought, " I have to get out of here."

She looked around the cell and noticed a large rock that was sitting in the corner, and Sarah got an idea. She picked up the rock and moved over to her cell door. She looked out to see that the guard was sitting right under her, his head nodding as if he was drifting of into a deep sleep. 

Sarah held the rock over the guards head, and hoped that her plan would work. She let the rock drop and it hit the guard squarely on the middle of his head. He didn't fall over like Sarah had hoped he would. 

Thinking quickly, Sarah said, "Are you all right? You had better open this door so that I can look at you."

The guard, still in a heavy daze, obliged and used his keys to open the door. Sarah said, "Lean forward so that I can see the top of your head." 

When the guard did this, Sarah clamped her hands together into a ball above her head and brought them down on the top of his head with all of her might. This time the guard went down, and didn't come back up.

Sarah grabbed the keys off of the guard and ran out of the cell, closing and locking the door behind her, and ran off down the dungeon hallway.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth turned left around a corner and realized that he was lost. "Damn." he muttered as he realized that he didn't know the tunnels as well as he used to. 

He sighed and continued down the hallway, hoping that he could find the cell that Sarah was in.

He saw an open door down the hall, and rushed to it, hoping that it was where Sarah was. When he saw the guard passed out in the cell, he smiled. He could clearly picture Sarah knocking the guard out. 

He turned and walked out of the cell to meet the tips of two swords that were in the hands of two warlock guards pointed at his throat.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah ran down a long hallway in the dungeon hoping that she would be able to find her way out. So far, she wasn't having any luck. 

She decided to try using the keys that she took off of the guard and unlock a door that was to her right. She saw that it was another cell. She then crossed the hallway to try the other door. she tried every key on the ring and found that none of them worked. 

Frustrated, Sarah began to pound on the door. She pounded it three times right in the middle and the door instantly opened wide, revealing a long staircase that went up. Sarah smiled as she made her way carefully and quietly up the stairs. 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

"Are you getting tired, old man?" Marcus asked Josephus as he took another stab towards him, narrowly missing Josephus's arm. Josephus was able to dodge the blade and return with a strike of his own, also narrowly missing Marcus.

"Not at all. I may be older, but I still have a few tricks that could come to good use. For instance.....," Josephus answered. Marcus took another shot at him, and Josephus was able to grab Marcus's collar and trip him at the same time, causing Marcus to fly face fist into the ground and end up with a mouthful of dirt. 

Marcus flipped himself onto his back to come face to face with the tip of Josephus's sword. "....That's an old trick that my father taught me. It has always been one of my favorites." Josephus finished his sentence with a smile. 

"Now, it is time for all of this silly nonsense to end. Surrender to me quietly and have the fighting stop."

Marcus spat in his face and said, "You'll have to kill me before I surrender to you."

Josephus shrugged and said, "Okay. If you say so."

Just as Josephus was about to drive the sword into Marcus's throat, a voice cried out, "STOP!!!!"

Both Marcus and Josephus looked up to see two guard holding their swords to Jareth's throat. "Release him." One said, as he increased pressure to the tip at Jareth throat. 

Josephus looked from the guards holding Jareth to Marcus, removed his sword from his throat, and back away from him. Marcus stood up and brushed the dirt off of his outfit, an evil grin on his face. 

"Pity." He said. "You were so close to." He walked over to where the guards and Jareth stood. He motioned to one of the guards, and the guard released Jareth and grabbed onto Josephus.

"As for you..." he began. "I see that Darren has betrayed me, and I will have to dispose of him later. But you and I will settle the score now. What we should have done so many years ago, when you betrayed me."

"Marcus, that was years ago. And Diana chose me, fair and square. Why couldn't ever accept it?" Jareth said.

"Because I knew that she really loved me. She was crazy about me, she told me so. She loved me, and you took her away from me, to make me jealous!! Then you just used her and disposed of her, like she meant nothing to you!!! You killed her!!!" Marcus said, his voice increasing in volume with every sentence.

"What are you talking about, Marcus?" Jareth asked. "I would never have done anything to hurt her or you. Diana..."

That was all Jareth got out, because Marcus punched him in the jaw. Jareth collapsed to the ground, holding his face with one hand.

"You are a Liar!!" Marcus said. "You killed her and now I will finish you like I should have long ago!!"

With that, Marcus grabbed Jareth, picked him up and threw him into the center of the ring that both the warlock and goblin soldiers had made.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Sarah walked to the top of the staircase and looked around to see if anyone was around. When she saw that the halls were empty, she stepped out and began to run down the hall. She had no idea where she was going, but she just kept him running, hoping that she would find a door to escape.

She rounded a corner and smacked into Darren. She began to scream, but Darren anticipated it and covered her mouth with his hand. 

"Calm down." He said. "I will not harm you. I want to help you." Sarah didn't know how to react, so she just stared at Darren with wide eyes. 

"If I remove my hand, will you promise not to scream?" Sarah nodded, and Darren removed his hand. 

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. Darren shook his head and said, "There is no time. Jareth is in trouble. I will try and explain on the way." With that, he grabbed Sarah's wrist and they took off down the hall.

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Jareth yelled in pain as he slammed against a wall of a building. Marcus obviously was using his power to throw Jareth around. 

Jareth crumpled into a pile on the ground and moaned when Marcus walked over and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. As soon as Jareth was able to stand on his own, Marcus punched him in the face and Jareth fell back to the ground.

Marcus pulled out his dagger and stooped over Jareth. "And now to finish what was started.." he said as he raised the dagger above his head, preparing to plunge it straight into Jareth's heart.

"MARCUS!!" a voice shouted in the crowd. Marcus looked up to the area where the voice came from. The crowd parted as Darren walked through, with a dagger of his own at Sarah's throat. 

"Darren," Marcus said, his dagger still aimed at Jareth's heart. "What are you doing?"

"I am sorry Marcus, but I cannot let you do this. If you plunge that dagger into Jareth, I will plunge mine into your bride's neck, and I warn you, I have created a potion that is more powerful and will kill her in a matter of seconds, rather than minutes."

Marcus was shocked. He lowered his dagger to his side and released his hold on Jareth a little.

"Why, Darren?" Marcus asked. "Why would you do this to me? I trusted you for so many years, and now you do this to me."

Darren, still holding Sarah with the dagger at her throat moved forward. "Because...," he began. " Because I would never let anyone harm my family and get away with it."

Marcus looked down at Jareth, who was just as confused as he was, and then at Josephus, who looked towards the ground.

"What do you mean family'?" Marcus asked, looking back up at Darren. 

"Jareth is my older brother," Darren said. "He never knew about me, though. But I knew about him. Josephus told me about him whenever he visited me."

Jareth couldn't believe his ears. He looked up to his father, who was still looking at the ground.

"I know him like I know the back of my hand. And I love him, even though we have never officially met. And if you kill something that I have grown to love, then I will have to kill something that you have grown to love. It's too bad that your love for her blossomed out of revenge." Darren said.

"These two were meant for each other. And if they will not be able to live together in this world, then they will have to live with each other in the afterlife. So unless you drop your dagger right now, I will plunge mine into her chest." 

When Marcus didn't release his grip on his dagger, Darren raise his and plunged it into Sarah's chest. Sarah grabbed the dagger in her chest as the blood began to pour out from her wound. Her face was in a state of shock, her eyes wide, her mouth in an "O" shape.

Both Jareth and Marcus screamed out as Sarah fell to the ground. Marcus immediately made his way towards Sarah. Jareth would have done the same thing, but he was in too much pain. Instead, Jareth looked up at Darren and saw Darren looking at him. He saw Darren wink at him.

Jareth looked back at Marcus hovering over to Sarah, and then back at Darren. A small smile crept up onto Darren's face, which was the only thing that Marcus saw as he looked up at him. Marcus looked back over at Jareth and said, "Very well."

Marcus stood and moved over to Jareth and said, "Now it is your turn, Jareth." Marcus knelt down beside him and raised the bloody dagger above his head. Jareth squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blade to pierce his skin.

Instead, he heard what sounded like a gasp. He opened his eyes to see Marcus struggling to breath. He saw blood trickle out of his mouth as he fell to the ground over him. He then saw Sarah standing over the both of them, with another dagger in her hand.

"Sarah?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Sarah dropped the dagger and knelt down to shove Marcus onto his back, then helped Jareth to his feet. Jareth wrapped both of his arms around her, not believing that she was standing there in front of her. 

"It's okay, Jareth." she said. "Everything's okay."

"What's going on?" He asked her. "Darren stabbed you. You're covered in blood. You're dead. That must mean that I am dead, too."

"No Jareth," Sarah said. "No. You are just as alive as I am. If you don't believe me, feel this."

She grabbed his hand in hers and brought it up to her stomach as she said, "Look. There is no wound. It was just a trick to fool Marcus." She then placed his hand over her heart so that he could feel the blood pulsing through her heart. She then took his other hand and placed it over his own heart to feel his own pulse. 

Jareth realized that they were both very much alive and broke down, gathering Sarah back into his arms and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She did the same and the two of them stood there, crying.

Darren moved over towards where Marcus lay, and knelt down over him. Marcus was barely breathing at this point, and he struggled to say something that Darren couldn't hear. He motioned for Darren to move closer, and when Darren did, he heard Marcus say, "If I am going to die, you are going with me."

And with that, he plunged the daggar that he still had in his hand into Darren's side. The last thing that Marcus heard before perishing was the sound of Darren screaming out in pain.

The sound of Darren screaming broke the trance that Sarah and Jareth were in, and they looked over to see him fall to the ground, Marcus's dagger sticking out of his side. 

"NO!!" Sarah screamed and she ran towards him, Jareth two steps behind her. They both knelt down to Darren's limp body. Sarah took his head and placed it into her lap.

"Funny," Darren said as he struggled to breath. "I created the potion used on the daggers to harm others, and it ends up killing me."

"Darren," Jareth said. "There must be an antidote that we can use. You used one for me. Do you have any left that we..."

"No." Darren said. "It's not worth it. You shouldn't waste it on me. Just let me go on. I'll be fine."

Sarah began to cry again. Darren said "Please don't cry. At least I know I am going to a better place than Marcus."

"Jareth, I just want you to know that I have loved you since I first knew about you. When Josephus told me that I had a brother, I wanted to run and find you. But when Josephus lied to me and told me that you would not have me as a brother. I was so furious."

He paused to gasp for a breath, then continued, "I then met Marcus and he told me about you. I thought that if I began to work with him, I could get revenge against you. When I heard that you had been stabbed and were dying, I took my chance to go to your kingdom to finish you off."

"But once I arrived, and I saw you in that bed, I realized that I couldn't kill you. I couldn't bring myself to kill someone of my own blood. So I got the idea to use Sarah as a hostage to Marcus while you recovered. Then I brought her here, knowing that you would come to rescue her."

"I found her in the hallway and told her of my story and my plan. I had everything laid out perfectly, except for this once little fault." he said.

"Just remember that I will always be around, Jareth," Darren said. "I will always be around and I will always love you, brother." With that, Darren took his last breath.

Jareth shook his head as he realized his brother was gone, and the tears began to flow again. He sat there, holding his brother's hand and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Josephus then stepped forward and lifted Darren into his arms. He then walked over to his horse and place Darren's body on the horse's back.

Sarah stood and offered her hands out to Jareth, and he slowly took them. She helped him stand, and the two of them walked over to where his horse stood. Josephus turned toward the crowd, who had been standing around in shock, and called for the goblin soldiers to follow, carrying the wounded and the dead with them. 

And they followed at quite a distance behind the two horses, carrying two men who had never met in their lives, but now had a special bond between them, despite one of them being dead and the other alive. One horse also carried the dead man's father, who held on tight to the man who was dead, and the other horse carried a woman, who held on tight to the man who was very much alive

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

!! It took me forever to make it through this chapter. Like I said before, I had no idea where I was going with it for the longest time, and it was driving me crazy!! I decided to put it on hold for a while and let it sit. I came back to it, reread the entire story, and came up with this chapter. Don't worry, this isn't the end!! There still are many things that need to be resolved. (For instance, the marriage of Sarah and Jareth, maybe :D ) I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any feedback that you have!!


	15. Coming Home

Coming Home  
  
Summary: Basically a resolution to the story. Jareth, Sarah, and Josephus return to the Goblin Kingdom, and Jareth reveals his past to Sarah.  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Please don't sue me. I am having a hard enough time paying off my college loans (We can just say that I could buy four new cars with the amount of money that I am coughing up over the next four years.)  
  
Author's Note: HELLO ALL!!!! Well, I have been so busy over these past few months, I haven't been able to catch up with writing anything besides the papers that I have to write for school. I started this chapter, then moved into and settled into college life, and now I have spent my Saturday night in my dorm room, watching sappy movies and writing this, instead of going out on the town in beautiful Decorah, IA, population about 500. Oh well, there is not much that I could possibly miss here anyway. I am debating doing one more chapter, but I am still unsure. It would really help if you read through this and let me know what you think about this. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Sarah opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Jareth's arms as they rode back to the Goblin Kingdom on Jareth's horse. She saw that she had been changed from her old bloodied gown into a clean dress. It was cream colored, and it felt like it was made of satin. Sarah thought that it felt much better than the old dress that she had on.   
  
Sarah noticed that Jareth wasn't with her in the bed. She assumed that if she was tired enough to fall asleep on a moving horse, Jareth must've been exhausted. Sarah got out of the bed and walked out the door and down the long hallway. She heard voices coming from the throne room and walked in that direction. She heard the voices more clearly. As she reached the entrance, she peeked around the doorway to see Jareth sitting on his throne, while Josephus was pacing back and forth in front of him, obviously furious at his son.   
  
"Jareth, I still can't believe you," she heard Josephus say. "I told you to stay put, and yet you disobeyed me. I told you to stay where you would remain safe. You were in no condition to do what you did. You could've been killed if you had been caught."  
  
Father," Jareth sighed. "I did what I had to do. I know that Marcus would've gone back to the dungeon and killed her without even thinking twice. If anything had happened to her, I don't know what I would've done. I had lost her once, and I didn't want to lose her again."  
  
Sarah decided that this was her time to make her presence be known. She entered the room, saying, "Well, you won't have to worry about that ever again, because I am here to stay."  
  
Both men looked over and stood up as Sarah entered the room, following the traditional manners that both men had known for their whole lives. Sarah smiled at Jareth and he smiled back at her.  
  
Josephus took this as his cue to leave the two of them alone. "Well, I don't know if you know it Sarah, but you've taken on more than you can handle. I hope that you are prepared for it."  
  
Sarah laughed and said, "If I can handle Toby, I certainly can handle Jareth."  
"You know," Jareth said in a teasing voice. "I don't have to take this, I could take back my offer and throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench."  
  
"You could, but you wont." Sarah said. "You need me here to much to carelessly toss me away, and you know it."  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah for a minute, pretending to consider his options. He finally nodded his head in agreement with her. "Yes. You're probably right, darling. I will just have to do my best to keep you happy here."  
  
"Well, I must be going then," Josephus said. "I must get back to my own Kingdom and let my people know that I am okay, and I must prepare Darren for a proper burial. Jareth, I just want you to know how proud of you I am, and that I love you my son."  
  
Josephus then took Jareth into his arms and the two hugged each other. Josephus then turned to Sarah and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, whispering into her ear, "You made the right decision, my dear. You have made him so happy."  
  
"I know," she whispered back, her eyes brimming with tears. It had hit her that the two of them were really going to be together forever. And the thought of that made her incredibly happy.  
  
Josephus let go of Sarah and moved three steps away from the two of them and vanished before their eyes, leaving the two of them alone for the first time since Jareth regained consciousness. Suddenly, both Sarah and Jareth grew incredibly nervous, like two teenagers on an awkward first date.  
  
Trying to initiate a conversation, Sarah asked, "Did he tell you about Darren?"   
  
Jareth nodded. "I asked him about it and he told me everything. My father slept with a woman not long after my mother died, and Darren was the result of that. But my father couldn't let me know about it, because he felt like he would've been betraying me. So he sent my brother to live in the Warlock kingdom, and went to see him often. He told Darren about me, but refused to let him see me whenever Darren asked him. And Darren was hurt but he respected my father's wishes."  
  
"He ended up working for Marcus, and when Marcus told him of his plans, Darren felt that it was his duty as a brother to help me out. He saved my life, and I never even got to thank him for it."   
  
Sarah couldn't say anything, she just held Jareth's hand and the two of them sat in silence for a long time.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Well, my darling," Jareth finally said after a long silence between the two of them. "How would you feel about going on a walk with me through the kingdom?"  
  
"Are you not at all exhausted after everything you've been through?" Sarah asked him.  
  
"I am tired, and still a little weak, but I am sure that walking around will help me regain strength. So will you join me?" He asked again, offering his hand out to her.  
  
"I would love to." Sarah took his hand and the two of them began their walk.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Jareth and Sarah walked all over the entire Kingdom, and he had shown her everything. It was so much more beautiful than the first time Sarah had been here, but Sarah said that she was too focused on saving Toby to see all of the beauty.   
  
They both grew tired and decided to rest by a beautiful lake, Crystal Lake, as Jareth said that was its name. It had water that was incredibly blue and a waterfall where a mist cast a beautiful rainbow over the rest of the lake.  
  
Jareth had summoned a blanket out of thin air that the two of them could sit on so that they wouldn't get dirty. He was now lying on the blanket with his eyes closed, while she was sitting up, looking at the waterfall, and thinking. Something had been bothering Sarah ever since they returned from Marcus' Kingdom, and she figured that now would be a good time to talk to Jareth about it.  
  
"Jareth," she said. "Can I ask you question?"  
  
"Anything, my darling," Jareth responded, sitting up and looking at her.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath before starting. "I was just wondering if you tell me about Diana."  
  
Jareth stared at her for a moment, then said, "How do you know about Diana?"  
  
"I had Marcus distracted long enough in the cell, and he told me why he was planning on killing you, and eventually me." Sarah said. "He told me that you took away the most important thing to him, and he planned on doing the same thing to both you and Josephus."  
  
Jareth shuddered when Sarah said this to him. He looked at her and said, "What would you like to know about her?"  
"Everything. I want o know all about her." Sarah said.  
  
Jareth stood up and took a few steps towards the lake. He turned around and looked at her. He said "I haven't talked about Diana to anyone, not even my father, after she died."  
  
"Please tell me." Sarah begged.  
  
Jareth sighed again. He paused, then began.  
  
"It has been a long time since Diana died, but I can still picture her clearly." Jareth closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. He opened them and said, "But I suppose that I will start from the beginning."  
  
"I first met Diana, with Marcus, when I was just becoming a young man. Our fathers were throwing a feast for something or other that was royally important. They had invited all of the neighboring Kingdoms to come and celebrate something or other."  
  
"When I was first introduced to Diana, I was smitten. I thought that she was the most beautiful person in the world. She had this beautiful brown hair and these piercing eyes that were just so full of life. I actually was so smitten that I couldn't say a word to her, I just stammered and stuttered the whole time."  
  
Jareth paused and looked at Sarah, and noticed that she was no longer looking at him, but down at her hands instead. "Are you sure that you want to hear this? I can see that it is making you uncomfortable."  
  
Sarah shook her head and looked up at him. "No, I think it would be the best for both of us if you continued."  
  
"Well, I spent the entire day with Marcus and Diana. We had so much fun together. By the end of the day, I knew that she was going to be the one that I would marry. I told my father, and he told me that when I was born, a prophet told him that my first love would bring about much conflict throughout the land, and that he should do everything to stop us from being together. He also told me that I wasn't to see her anymore."  
  
"I went against my father's wishes and we continued seeing each other for years after that. Although I didn't know that she was also seeing Marcus at the same time. She had been for about the same amount of time that she was seeing me. I still cannot figure out how she pulled it off."  
  
"The time had come when my father was to step down as ruler of the Goblin Kingdom. He grew tired after 600 years, and he felt that it was my time to inherit and rule. He said that once step was to take a wife, and I told him that I wanted Diana to be my wife, no matter what."  
  
"My father was still against me marrying her, but he could see how much I loved her, so he agreed. I went to Diana to see her that evening to ask for her hand in marriage. Not long after I had proposed, Marcus showed up. It turned out that it was his time to inherit the Warlock Kingdom, and he was to marry as well. He asked what I was doing there and became furious that Diana had been seeing both of us."  
  
"We decided to let Diana choose who she wanted to be with, and she chose me over him. Marcus grew even more furious and challenged me for her hand. I tried to reason with him, telling him that I had been chosen by Diana fair and square. I told him no, and he swore that we were enemies from that point on, and that he would be the one who was behind my death."  
  
"I never saw Marcus again until today. When I saw him, I saw the rage in his eyes, and that he was determined to keep his word."  
  
"What happened with you and Diana?" Sarah asked him.  
  
Jareth sighed again. "We got married. We had a huge celebration, with everyone there. Well, everyone except Marcus, of course. Diana was so beautiful, she took my breath away."  
  
"Things seemed fine for awhile. Then something happened. Diana became very ill. She grew very weak, and there was nothing that I or anyone else could do to help her. She was on her deathbed, and I was there with her the entire time. She died, and I was torn apart inside. I was so lonely without her for the longest time. I eventually grew to become a very angry person. I hated everyone and everything. I didn't even want to live for a while."  
  
Jareth moved over to where Sarah sat and took a seat beside her. "I didn't think that would be able to feel anything for anyone until I saw you for the first time. When I saw you, emotions that I thought had died inside lit up again. I felt about you the way that I felt about Diana."  
  
"That is why I tried to distract you with the Ballroom. I didn't care whether or not you were able to save Toby or not. I wanted you to really see what you meant to me. But you were still so young, and I decided to let you go when you said the words to me."  
  
"So all of that stuff that you put me through was just an act to get me to stay?" Sarah asked him.  
  
"No, just the Ballroom. Everything else that you went through was what everyone else who wished a child away went through. But I let none of them have their children back. You were the only one that I gave a child back to."  
  
"When I let you go, I swore to myself that I would never feel anything for anyone ever again. But when my father asked me to find a suitable mother to have a child with, all I could think about was asking you and having you say yes."  
  
A thought just popped up into Jareth's head. He stood up and said to Sarah, "Stand up."  
  
"What." Sarah said.   
  
"Stand up. Come on." Jareth offered his hands out and Sarah put hers in his. He pulled her to her feet and as soon as she was standing, Sarah said, "Now what?"  
  
Jareth cupped her face with his hands and said, "You are the most beautiful person in the world, you know. And I want to do this the traditional way." And with that, Jareth knelt down on one of his knees and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, would you do me that greatest honor in the world, and accept my proposal of marriage? Please accept and make me the happiest person in the world."  
"Well, what's in it for me?" Sarah teased him.   
  
"Well, my undying love for you for all eternity, many fringe benefits including free housing and food, and you'll wake up to find my arms wrapped around you every morning." Jareth said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I will happily accept." Sarah said, a huge smile on her face.  
  
Jareth laughed and stood up and took her into his arms, and kissed her deeply. It was their first actual kiss, and it was electric. Sparks of electricity flew up all around them.  
  
When they finally broke apart, Sarah noticed that they had been transported back into Jareth's bed chambers. She smiled at him and said, "Did you have something in mind Jareth?"  
  
Jareth smiled back at her and said, "Well, I was thinking of a few things, but if you want to wait, I would be the gentleman and wait until after we were married."  
  
Sarah smiled again. She was so in love with this man, and she knew what she had to do. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. She kissed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. She then pulled him over to the bed, and the two of them shared their passion. When the emotions ran over and exploded, Jareth repeated his love for her into her ears as they rode the waves of passion out together.  
  
Later, when they had settled down to sleep for the night, Jareth was spooned up behind Sarah with his arms around her, holding her tightly. Just as they both were beginning to fall asleep, Jareth kissed her on her cheek and said, "You'll never know how much I love you, my Darling."  
  
Sarah smiled and said, "I think I do. And I love you too." And the two of them fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
AHHHHHH!!!! Finally finished with this one. As I said before, I am thinking maybe one more chapter, maybe the royal wedding between the two, but I really don't know. What do you think? Leave any feedback that you may have. I would really appreciate it. A little fun fact, the name of the lake in the story is actually a lake not too far from my house that has a waterfall. Only the one that I described for you was a lot prettier looking than the other one. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. 


	16. And In The End

And In The End....  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. For the last time, they aren't mine. Don't sue me.  
  
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!!!! I am not going to tell, you'll just have to read to see what happens.  
  
Well, hello to all of you. Thought that I would sit down and finish this little work of art for you all. I just want to thank you for the feedback that I got from people, and I want to apologize for taking so long to get this final chapter up to the site. Please feel free to leave me any feedback on the site or at my e-mail. Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter!!!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth gazed into the embers of the fire as they died down, thinking about the events that had taken place. Asking Sarah to father his children, going to War, being stabbed, seeing his mother again while on his deathbed, recovering to find that Sarah loved him and that she had been taken away from him and was going to be killed by his enemy.   
  
But thanks to Darren, the brother he never knew he had, he was able to save Sarah and now the two of them were going to be married and would live together in the Underground. She was going to be his forever and was going to bear his children. The thought of that made his heart leap in his chest.  
  
Jareth turned his head away from the fire and looked down at the sleeping figure that was lying on his chest, her dark hair sprawled out on the pillow, and her hand resting right over his heart. He stroked her hair away from her face so that he could look at her better. She looked so peaceful as she slept, a content smile on her face.   
  
Jareth leaned down and kissed her on the crown of her head, and sniffed her hair, noting that it smelled of peaches, and he smiled. He wanted to remember everything about this very moment in time. The two of them, lying in bed together.   
  
As he felt his body relax in the pre-sleep stage, many questions began to pop into his head. He thought about what his mother would've thought about Sarah. Would she have accepted her if she was till alive? Would she have liked her as much as she would've liked Diana? What would she have even thought about Diana? Jareth blocked these questions out of his head, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. He hoped for pleasant dreams, but wasn't prepared for what he was going to see.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth, again, was alone in a dark place. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hands when he waved them in front of his face. He turned and saw a single candle, about twenty feet away from him. He walked toward the candle and noticed that the flame was burning very brightly.   
  
It was strange, but all too familiar. He felt as though he knew what was coming. The sliver of light appeared out of nowhere, and anticipating what was going to happen, Jareth closed his eyes and protected his face with his hands. The sliver of light exploded into a bright light.  
  
As soon as Jareth thought that it was okay, he looked and saw the outline of his mother standing before him again, and this made him panic and he began to ask himself many questions. Why was she here again? Did this mean that he was going to die again? Was there still some poison in his system? Slowly, the two of them moved towards each other.  
  
"Mother, what brings you here again? Is there something wrong with me? Please tell me that I am fine. I cannot stand to have to leave her again," Jareth asked her. Victoria smiled at him and said, "You're perfectly fine Jareth. There is nothing wrong with you. You are going to live and spend the rest of your life with her. Don't worry."  
  
Jareth closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He opened them and looked at his mother and said, "Well, why are we going through this again?"  
  
Victoria answered, "I just want to let you know how much I love you, my son, and I want you to know that I am very happy for you. You have found your soul mate. And I see how much the two of you love each other."  
  
Jareth smiled and said, "Yes. I love her with all of my heart. I can't wait to marry her and have her in my life forever."  
  
Victoria said, "There is also someone else here with me Jareth. She wants to talk to you also." With that another shadow appeared and began to move toward him. He instantly recognized the figure and said, "Diana."  
  
Jareth saw here face and nearly broke out into tears. She looked as beautiful as she did on the day that she died. He remembered that day; she was lying in their bed, pale and ill. She grew ill all of a sudden and slipped away. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her, and couldn't find anything that would help her.  
  
Diana smiled and said, "Jareth. It is so good to stand here and see you again. It has been so long." Jareth moved towards her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He broke down at this point and began to cry. Diana allowed him to cry on her shoulder and stroked his back until he calmed himself down.   
  
Diana pulled away and placed her hands on either side of his face. Jareth did the same and the two of them stared into each other's eyes. "It has been such a long time since I last saw you," Jareth began. "And you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Diana smiled. As soon as it appeared though, it was gone. "Jareth, I came here because I wanted to tell you something. I know that it was very hard for you to cope with everything after I died, and what I am about to tell you is going to be very difficult for you to understand..."  
  
"What is it, Diana?" Jareth asked her. Diana took a deep breath and said, "You know all of the events that occurred before we got married between you, myself, and Marcus." Jareth nodded. "Well, I never told you, but I occasionally saw Marcus after we were married."  
  
Jareth dropped his hands from her face, stepped away from her, and looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. "I can assure you, Jareth, nothing ever happened between us. Marcus wanted more from me, but I pledged myself to be faithful to you, and I wasn't going to go back on my word." Diana said.  
  
"Finally, I realized that I couldn't go through with seeing both of you a the same time anymore, and I had to call things of with Marcus. He wasn't happy at all, and he decided that if he couldn't live without me, than neither should you. He slipped that poison into a goblet of wine that I had that day."  
  
Jareth asked, "How did you know that he did that?"   
  
"Marcus came and saw me when I was on my death bed. You weren't there at the time. He told me that he had poisoned me, and would only offer me the cure if I left you and went off with him. I knew that I couldn't leave you, so I gave my life up in order to stay with you. Please understand how truly sorry I am about everything, Jareth,"  
  
Jareth turned away from her and said, "I don't understand. How could you have done that, Diana? You knew what was going on between the two of us at the time. The risks were so high, even the tiniest spark could've exploded into War."  
  
"Jareth, I realized that, but by the time I decided to end it, it was too late. Please forgive me, Jareth. That is all that I ask of you. I wanted you to know this so that you could be happy with Sarah. You will be happy with her. I can see in your eyes how much you love her. But all I ask is that you ca forgive me and know that I truly love you."  
  
Diana moved over to him and forced him to look at her. That look that she gave Jareth make him weak and he could not stay mad at her. "Yes Diana, I forgive you. I understand why you had to do it."  
  
Diana sighed and said, "Good. Now it is time for both myself and your mother to leave you. I want you to know that I will always love you, Jareth."  
  
"As will I," Victoria added. Moving toward the two of them. She reached her hands out and Jareth took both of them in his own. "You must realize that this will be the last time that you will see either of us, Jareth, and know that we will both always be with you and that we love you."  
  
"And Jareth, if you could do me a favor and give your father a message for me..." Victoria said. "Anything," Jareth said. "Tell him 'I wouldn't have it any other way.' " Jareth looked at her, puzzled. "What does that mean, mother?" He asked her. She smiled and said, "It doesn't matter, my son."  
  
They each hugged Jareth, Diana added a kiss to his cheek. As the two of them turned away and began to fade, Jareth called out, "Wait!!"  
  
The two of them tuned back to look at him and he asked, "Do both of you accept Sarah? I mean, do you think that she is right for me?"  
  
The two of them looked at each other, and back at Jareth, Victoria said, "Jareth, you two are perfect for each other. I would accept her any day."  
  
"As would I," Diana said. And with that, the two of them turned and headed back into the light, which quickly dimmed as they disappeared, leaving Jareth alone with the single candle.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth stirred in his sleep and open his eyes to see a pair of dark brown orbs looking back at him. Sarah was lying on top of him, with her chin resting on his chest, watching him as he slept.  
  
"Well, good morning," Jareth said as he leaned forward for a kiss. Sarah returned the kiss and said, "Good morning to you also." She rested her head back on his chest and began to play with a strand of his golden hair. "Did you sleep okay? It seemed as though you were having a bad dream or something."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jareth said, stroking her back. "What I mean is that you were moving around a lot in your sleep. It almost seemed as though you were falling into a relapse, and you had me worried out of my mind. But you eventually calmed down, so I didn't worry about it. So what was your dream about?"  
  
Jareth thought about it for a moment, then said, "Nothing. It doesn't matter, my dear. What matters is that you are lying here with me, in my...our bed, naked under these warm sheets after a night of lovemaking. This is too perfect, and I am going to look forward to this every morning forever."  
  
"Now, I feel we should start talking about our wedding." Jareth said to her. "Let's get married today."  
  
Sarah was taken aback by his blunt statement, and didn't really know what to say at that moment. She sat up and looked at him. "Today?" she asked. "Jareth, why today?"  
  
"This feels so right and so perfect, I cannot stand another day without having you as my wife." Jareth said, as he sat up and reached up to cup her face with his hands. "So please, I ask you now for your permission. Please, Sarah Williams, marry me today."  
  
Sarah thought about it for a minute, then said, "All right. Let's do it." The look that crept onto Jareth's face was so priceless, and he leapt forward and pinned her down on the bed kissing her roughly.  
  
"Jareth," Sarah began. Jareth continued his assult on her mouth. Sarah didn't want him to stop, but she knew if he wanted them to be married by the end of the day, they would have to stop now, before things got out of her hands. "Jareth stop."   
  
Jareth stopped and looked at her. "Believe me, I want this to continue as much as you do," Sarah began, "But if you want us to be married by sundown, we have to get a move on. Now get off of me so I can take a bath." She finished with a quick peck on his lips.  
  
Jareth grumbled and obliged and crawled off of her. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. Just before she disappeared, she said to him, with a twinkle in her eye, "There will be plenty of time tonight for us."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It was already late in the morning when they made the decision to get married, so Jareth made all of the preparations, like finding a priest, setting up a royal feast, and making a public invitation to the entire kingdom, while Sarah began to prepare herself for her wedding.  
  
Sarah sat soaking in the large tub, with oils of lavender and vanilla seeping into every pore of her body. It was so relaxing, that Sarah didn't even notice that a few goblin servants had come in and began to prepare things for her when she would get out of the bathtub.  
  
After emerging from the bathroom, in a large and comfortable robe that had been set out for her by a servant, she noticed a large vase with a bunch of large white roses and a note sitting on the table. Sarah walked over and picked up the note. It read:  
  
"I count the minutes until I can see your beautiful face again. The goblin servants will help you with anything you need help with.   
  
I love you with all of my heart,  
  
~Jareth  
  
P.S. A have a surprise in store for you that I am sure you'll be pleased with.   
  
Until then,   
  
~J"  
  
Sarah smiled and turned to see five little goblin servants standing there, waiting for her to give them something to do.   
  
"Well, let's see. I'll need some help with my hair, and some make-up, and I don't even have a dress." Sarah said.  
  
"Oh, Milady. There is a dress waiting for you in that closet over there. I believe that it was worn by King Jareth's mother on her wedding day also." One of the servants said as they began to scurry about.  
  
Sarah walked over to the closet and opened the doors, revealing the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen in her life. It was a white dress with tiny purple jewels sewn into the fabric. "Ohhh," she said. "It's so beautiful. Are those real Jewels?"  
  
"Aye, madam," another servant replied. " They are the royal color. Jareth's mother looked so beautiful in that dress. And now, we are going to make you look just as beautiful, if not more. Come now, let's get you ready."   
  
And with that, they began to prep Sarah for the big ceremony.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Jareth would you calm down? You are going to drive me insane with your nervous pacing." Josephus said to him as he watched Jareth spin around in circles, pacing. Jareth hated waiting. He just hated it, especially now.  
  
Jareth moved over to a chair and sat down. Josephus would've told him to mind his royal clothing, but Jareth was only half dressed, so Jospehus didn't mind. "So, your that nervous, huh?"  
  
Jareth looked over at his father, and said, "More nervous than I have ever been in my life."  
  
"It's funny," Josephus said. "I really don't remember you being this nervous when you and Diana got married."  
  
Jareth thought about that day a long time ago. His father was right. He wasn't as nervous when he married Diana. "I think I wasn't as nervous with Diana because I treated her like a prize that I won from Marcus. I know that it sounds like a terrible thing for me to say, but I honestly was just happy that she chose me over him."  
  
It wasn't until after this that he remembered his dream from the night before and what Diana had told him. He replayed the entire dream in his head and remembered what his mother told him to tell his father.   
  
"You got quiet all of a sudden. What's on your mind?" Josephus asked him.  
  
Jareth snapped out of his gaze and said to his father, "Nothing. It's nothing." He was quiet for a minute, and then asked, "Father, has mother ever come to you in a dream or anything?"  
  
Jospehus said, "No. I don't recall her ever coming to me in a dream. I had plenty of nightmares from when she died, though. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well she came to me last night in a dream. Diana too." Jareth said. "Oh, I am sure that it was just your mind playing tricks on you, my son," Josephus said.  
  
"Do you know what 'I wouldn't have it any other way' means?" Jareth asked him. As soon as Jareth said that, all of the color drained out of Josephus's face.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Josephus asked him. Jareth said, "It's a message from mom. What does it mean?"  
  
Josephus rose and walked over to a window. He stared out and said, "On our wedding day, I asked your mother if she was happy with the way that things were and if she was happy with me. Her response was 'I wouldn't have it any other way.' That became our little phrase to each other."  
  
Jareth listened to his father and became emotional. He never really understood his parent's relationship. He didn't even know if they had loved each other, considering his mother died when he was such a young age. But seeing his father's reaction to these words showed him what his father and mother meant to each other, and he hopes that he and Sarah would have a relationship like theirs.  
  
A knock on the door brought both of them back to reality. Hoggle entered and said, "Majesties, she is ready. It is time." And left after finishing.  
  
Josephus helped Jareth finish dressing in the royal colors, and gave him a last look over. "You look great, son. I know that she will make you happy. And you better make her happy." He said, jokingly. He then embraced his son tightly, then the two left the room and walked outside.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Jareth walked to the podium where the Goblin priest was standing and took his place next to him. Josephus was right behind him standing as a best man. As he walked behind Jareth, Josephus reached his hand out and patted Jareth on his shoulder, giving him a small wink also. Jareth smiled at him, then looked back to see that Sarah was making her entrance.   
  
The sight of her took his breath away. She looked so radiant in that gown. Her long hair was curled and had silver weaved through it, the dress brought out all of her best features everywhere. Her eyes connected with Jareth's and as soon as she flashed a smile at him, he though that he was going to lose control and start crying. She looked so beautiful to him.  
  
Sarah made her way down the aisle and saw what her surprise from Jareth was. Sitting in the front row was her father, her stepmother, and Toby, all of them beaming at her. The sight of them made her eyes well up with tears. She had been so caught up in preparing for today, she didn't even remember to invite them.   
  
She made her way to the front where Jareth was standing and he held out a gloved hand to her. She accepted and the two of them walked the few short steps to where the priest was standing. "I hope you like your surprise," Jareth whispered to her. "I honestly had forgotten. But I am so glad that you remembered." She said to him. "I didn't think it would be right for me to have my family here and for you not to. So I went up and explained what was happening, and asked if they would come down. They were a little shocked at first, but I think that they got over it."   
  
The priest began his speech.  
  
"We are gathered here on this beautiful day, to join Jareth, King of the Goblins, and his lovely bride, Sarah. If anyone here has any objection to these two getting married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." He paused for a moment before continuing with the vows.  
  
"Jareth, do you promise to love, honor, and obey Sarah for as long as you both shall live?" He asked her. Jareth looked at Sarah and said, "I do." She smiled at him as the priest went on, "And Sarah, do you promise to love, honor and obey Jareth for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Sarah looked into Jareth eyes as she said, "I do."  
  
"May I have the rings please?" The priest said. It was at this point that Jareth and Sarah realized that they didn't have any rings for each other. Just as Jareth was going to conjure some up, Hoggle stepped forward, holding his ring that contained many pieces of jewelry and said, "Jareth, would any of these do for now?"  
  
Touched by his offer, Jareth knelt down and said, "Yes, Hoggle. Any of them will be just fine." Hoggle then took his two best rings off of the loop, one with a beautiful diamond for Sarah, and one without for Jareth. He placed them in Jareth's palm, and then closed his hand over them.  
  
Jareth patted Hoggle on the back and then stood up Hoggle went and sat back down in his chair. Jareth gave the priest the rings and then faced Sarah, his face beaming. The priest gave one of the rings to Jareth and said, " Now Jareth, place the ring on Sarah's finger and please recite the vows which you have written."  
  
Jareth took a nervous breath, then began, "When I first saw you ten years ago in that park, I was instantly smitten. I had never felt that way for anyone in my life. And since that time, my love for you has grown every day. And I promise to you that it will continue to grow every day from now on. I also promise to honor and obey you, forever and ever." He finished placing the ring on her finger, and then placed a kiss on top of it, causing Sarah to become overwhelmed with emotion.  
  
"Now Sarah, will you please do the same and recite the vows that you have written." The priest said.  
  
"Jareth, what can I say about you. I really hated you when we first met...." The crowd laughed at this comment. Sarah continued, "...but like yourself, I couldn't get you out of my head after then. And then you came back into my life, and I knew that I couldn't live without having you in my life. I promise to you that I will always love and honor you." She finished her vows by placing the ring on his finger.  
  
"It is with the greatest pleasure that I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." Jareth and Sarah smiled at each other as he came forward to make contact with her lips. Just before he did, he whispered to her, "I love you so much."   
  
There lips met, and the crowd broke out into a thunderous applause. As Jareth and Sarah broke their kiss, the priest continued by saying, "I would now also like to present to the Goblin Kingdom for the first time, King Jareth and his lovely bride, Queen Sarah." The crowd broke into cheers at that point, and Sarah and Jareth made their way back down the aisle, arm in arm. Everyone began to follow and they all made their way to the reception.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Everything had been so perfect. There was a huge feast, and everyone drank, danced, laughed, and had fun. Sarah couldn't remember having a better time in her life. She had danced with her father, Jospehus, and even Toby danced with her, even though he thought that it was stupid.  
  
Jareth had his share of fun also. He danced with Karen, with a few of the little goblins, and even gave in and danced the "Magic Dance" with Toby. It was received with laughter from everyone.  
  
Currently, Sarah was looking for Jareth, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She had been asking around and no one had seen him, either. Finally, someone said they had seen him on the dance floor. So Sarah made her way into the crowd that was dancing, searching for Jareth, much like she had been ten years ago. The goblins and people were too caught up in what they were doing that they didn't even pay Sarah any attention. Suddenly, Sarah heard the familiar chiming of a tune that for the past ten years she couldn't get out of her head.  
  
Out of nowhere, Jareth appeared. As he moved toward his bride, he began to sing the lyrics:  
  
"THERE'S SUCH A SAD LOVE   
DEEP IN YOUR EYES   
A KIND OF PALE JEWEL   
OPENED AND CLOSED WITHIN YOUR EYES   
I'LL PLACE THE SKY   
WITHIN YOUR EYES   
THERE'S SUCH A FOOLED HEART   
BEATING SO FAST   
IN SEARCH OF NEW DREAMS   
A LOVE THAT WILL LAST   
WITHIN YOUR HEART   
I'LL PLACE THE MOON   
WITHIN YOUR HEART   
AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH   
MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU   
EVERY THRILL HAS GONE   
WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL   
BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN"   
  
At this point, Jareth offered his hand out to her and she placed hers in his. He moved them out to the middle of the crowd, and as they began to dance, he continued with the song:  
  
"I'LL PAINT YOU MORNINGS OF GOLD   
I'LL SPIN YOU VALENTINE EVENINGS   
THOUGH WE'RE STRANGERS TILL NOW   
WE'RE CHOOSING A PATH   
BETWEEN THE STARS   
I'LL LAY MY LOVE   
BETWEEN THE STARS   
AS THE PAIN SWEEPS THROUGH   
MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU   
EVERY THRILL HAS GONE   
WASN'T TOO MUCH FUN AT ALL   
BUT I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU   
AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN."   
  
Jareth finished the song by placing a soft kiss on the tears that were streaking down both cheeks and then one on her lips.   
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
It was almost sunset, and goblins had begun to round up their children and head home. Jareth and Sarah chatted with Sarah's family briefly, before Jareth sent them back Aboveground. As Sarah gave Karen a hug, she heard her say, "He is perfect for you. You will be so happy with him." Sarah agreed with her. Her father told them that if they ever needed a break from the Underground, they could always stay with them up above. Jareth thanked him and said they were welcome down Underground also, and that he expected to see Toby a lot.  
  
Now that everyone was leaving, Jareth and Sarah walked off and continued talking to each other. They came upon a small cliff, where a beautiful waterfall splashed water into the tiny river below them. It looked so beautiful, and the setting sun cast a beautiful orange glow to everything. Jareth held Sarah in his arms and the two of them watched as the water cascaded down the waterfall and mixed with the other water.  
  
Jareth thought about his dream the previous night, and the story his father had told him earlier that day. He asked Sarah, "Are you happy with the way things turned out?" Sarah turned in his arms so that she was facing him, looked deep in his eyes, smiled at him, and said, "Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Jareth was shocked at first, and then he began to cry. Sarah wiped away the tears that were streaking down his face and asked him what was wrong. Jareth replied that it just made him very happy to hear her say that. He then hugged her and kissed her for a long time. After they broke apart, she suggested that they return to the castle for some wedding night actions.   
  
Jareth used his magic and transported them back to their bedroom where the wedding night ritual took place.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
About five year later, Jareth and Sarah were back at the waterfall, but others were with them. Jareth was helping to teach their four-year son, Damien, about the aquatic life, while Sarah sat on the cliff, rocking their sleeping daughter, Mikayla. This was their first trip out to the waterfall ever since Mikayla had been born, and they felt that today would be a good day for the four of them to go out there.   
  
Sarah watched as Jareth tried to explain something to their son, who wasn't really paying attention to his father, but was more interested in the minnows that were swimming by the shore. Frustrated, Jareth grabbed his son and began to toss him into the air, catching him when he came down. The child immediately began to squeal with laughter.  
  
Sarah looked down at Mikayla, who was busying herself with a lock of Sarah's hair. She smiled as the child looked into her mother's eyes and began to giggle.   
  
A few minutes later, Jareth came up carrying a sleeping Damien in his arms. Both Jareth and Sarah thanked God that Damien was able to fall asleep quickly when he was tired. Jareth set him down on a blanket and covered him with another blanket that he made out of thin air. He kissed the child on his forehead, then moved to sit next to Sarah, who had rocked Mikayla into a peaceful sleep.   
  
She smiled at her husband and said, "This is so perfect, don't you think?" He smiled back at her, and said, "No. I don't think it can get any better. I love you, my dear."  
  
Sarah, smiled and kissed him, and the two of them sat and watched the sun set together. She felt her eyes get heavy, and Sarah's last thought before sleep captured her was, "I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Well, That seemed like a good note to end things on. What did you guys think? Please write any feedback of any kind. I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
